Eijiro Passion Pectoraux
by Ookami97
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Eijiro avait toujours voulu se taper des mecs. Peu intéressé par les courbes voluptueuses de la gent féminine, il s'était toujours pris à fantasmer sur des torses bien sculptés, aux pectoraux et aux biceps saillants. Alors, le jour de sa rencontre avec Katsuki, le coup de foudre ne pouvait être qu'immédiat. [KiriBaku]
1. Partie I

**Auteur:** Moi, Ooka, la fille qui n'écrit toujours _que_ du KiriBaku. Ouais.

**Titre:**_ "Eijiro Passion Pectoraux" _

**Disclamer:** Bon, même si on les voit pas beaucoup dans les scans ces derniers temps, aux dernières nouvelles, Eijiro et Katsuki appartiennent toujours à Kohei _(même si j'aimerais bien les avoir pour moi... /BANG)_

**Rating:** T pour la première partie, M pour les deux autres. Oui ça commence pas fort mais après ça dérape. 'Pas ma faute.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Note:** BONJOUR! Vous allez bien? Vous vous en sortez, avec vos partiels, votre bac, ou même votre chien qui a des problèmes de comportement? Moi ça va, merci. Bref, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour la première partie d'un Three-shot sur lequel je bosse pas trop mal depuis trois mois et qui a atteint le joli score de 25K. Alors, pour l'anecdote _(parce qu'il en faut toujours une sinon on s'ennuie)_, à la base, c'était un Two-shot, mais j'ai préféré le couper en trois parce que la partie I faisait 16K... Pour la deuxième anecdote _(ahah)_, c'est une lectrice qui m'avait suggéré l'idée, **MlleSRL68**, et comme j'y avais déjà un peu pensé je me suis dit _"OK C'EST PARTI"_. Voilà. Donc attendez vous à de la niaiserie, de l'humour douteux, et du bon gros cul à partir de la semaine prochaine. J'y suis pour rien si ces deux là finissent toujours par se sauter dessus, j'vous jure!

Bref, comme d'hab' je parle trop, alors je vous libère tout de suite avant de me mettre à encore raconter n'importe quoi.

Enjoy!

* * *

_PARTIE I_

L'homosexualité d'Eijiro n'était plus à prouver. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours voulu se taper des mecs. Loin d'être intéressé par les courbes voluptueuses et joliment arrondies de la gent féminine, il s'était toujours pris à fantasmer sur des torses bien sculptés, aux pectoraux et aux biceps saillants, il aimait les bras musclés et les cuisses fermes, les fesses galbées qui pouvaient s'avérer pourtant si tendre lorsqu'on laissait ses doigts s'y enfoncer pour… Bref. Eijiro aimait les hommes, et ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Quand il n'était encore qu'un collégien, il avait pris l'habitude de rester discret à ce propos. Sans pour autant mentir à ses amis en leur faisant croire que lui aussi, il s'en donnait à cœur joie devant telle ou telle catégorie de porno hétéro, il se contentait juste, lorsque le sujet apparaissait au fil d'une discussion, de faire mine de s'intéresser vaguement à la question.

Pour ce qui était d'agir en revanche, étant encore trop timide à l'époque, il se contentait de regarder les autres jeunes garçons de son âge de loin, persuadé sans même oser tenter sa chance qu'elle était perdue d'avance. Malheureusement pour lui, il grandissait à une époque où les relations entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas encore vues d'un très bon œil par la majorité de la population.

Mais arrivé au lycée, remonté à bloc et prêt à se prouver à lui même qu'il pouvait être l'homme fort et viril qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, échangeant sa personnalité introvertie pour un grand sourire jovial et contagieux, bien décidé à se faire de nouvelles connaissances et même mentalement prêt à aborder les garçons qui lui taperaient dans l'œil, il fit une rencontre qui le bouleversa.

Dans le bon sens du terme, bien sûr.

Un garçon de sa classe (ils étaient en majorité, la proportion de filles était plutôt faible pour son plus grand bonheur) aux épis blonds et au regard vermeil envoûtant, un air toujours renfrogné aux traits et qui ne l'ouvrait que pour gueuler. Aux premiers abords, il était magnifique, mais il n'avait fallut qu'un jour à Eijiro pour comprendre qu'il avait un vrai caractère de merde. Et évidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci en particulier qui lui fasse de l'effet.

_Advienne que pourra_, s'était-il dit un soir alors qu'il fixait le plafond de sa chambre, peinant à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées allant toutes au cendré explosif, _j'ai décidé de ne plus être le minable que j'étais avant, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer, cette fois ? Après tout, j'ai peut-être une chance, aussi infime soit-elle_…

Voilà comment Eijiro en était venu à tourner autour de Katsuki, un mois à peine après la rentrée, alors que les deux adolescents commençaient seulement à interagir ensemble. Étrangement -ou pas- le jeune garçon qui semblait pourtant peu propice à nouer des contacts avec ses semblables s'était laissé approcher par le carmin sans trop l'envoyer chier. Ils commençaient à être amis. Et de fil en aiguille…

§§§

Certes, Katsuki n'était pas non plus le seul et unique garçon bien sculpté de la Seconde A, non. Il y en avait d'autres sur qui le regard d'Eijiro s'était arrêté, mais aucun ne lui avait _plu_ autant que le blond. Il y avait ce type, là, Rikido. Un gars vachement sympa avec qui il discutait sans prise de tête et qui putain, avait un corps d'athlète. Un dieu du stade. Mais bon, pour ce qui était du reste en revanche… Il était l'exact opposé du type de mec d'Eijiro.

Y'avait aussi un autre gamin, un peu trop adorable pour son propre bien, le souffre douleur du cendré par la même occasion qui sous ses airs d'ange innocent était en fait pas mal baraqué. Midoriya. Mais… Non, encore une fois, il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image du mec de rêve de Kirishima. Et puis, sans rire, vu la façon dont il réagissait dès qu'une fille lui adressait la parole, c'était cuit d'avance.

Bon, le fils du Héro Endeavor était franchement pas mal aussi. Mais cet air neutre et distant… Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ! Il était beaucoup trop froid. Eijiro préférait de loin quelqu'un avec du caractère plutôt qu'un garçon aussi flegmatique. Devoir batailler pour lui tirer les vers du nez… Très peu pour lui.

Sinon, du côté de ceux avec qui il commençait à bien s'entendre depuis la rentrée, Denki et Hanta (par contre ce dernier, c'était niet), l'autre blond était plutôt pas mal, mais il lui manquait les muscles. Puis vu la façon dont il reluquait les filles du lycée, c'était mort aussi.

Non, vraiment, Katsuki aurait pu être parfait sur tous les plans si seulement… En fait, il l'était. Il avait un visage magnifique, des yeux fins bordés de longs cils sombres, des prunelles carmines qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, des cheveux où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, et un corps ! Non mais sans dec' il était carrément aussi musclé que lui, et surtout,_ surtout_, il avait une de ses paires de pecs ! La première fois qu'Eijiro l'avait vu se désaper dans les vestiaires, il était resté bouche bée à tel point que même une remarque du dit Denki n'avait pas suffit à le faire revenir sur terre.

Bon, côté caractère, c'est clair qu'on aurait facilement pu faire plus aimable, mais cet air renfrogné qu'il arborait en permanence le rendait plutôt mignon. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil et que sa vision était brouillée pas l'amour… Non mais si, il y avait pas à tortiller, Katsuki était canon et c'est sur lui qu'Eijiro avait jeté son dévolu. Enfin… Même si pour le moment, il se contentait de le regarder de loin. Bonnes résolutions ou non, lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à l'acte, le carmin se liquéfiait littéralement sur place. Il avait encore du chemin à faire.

Et malgré les coups de foudre, la vie suivait son cours à Yuei. Ce soir-là, après le cours de Super Héro 101, les élèves de la Seconde A se dispersaient pour retourner aux vestiaires. L'entraînement avait eu lieu sur le terrain gamma, éclairé du plein soleil de la fin du printemps, et en sortant du labyrinthe de tuyaux, les garçons comme les filles n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre une douche bien méritée.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de rechange tout en discutant, enfin : Katsuki râlait et Eijiro l'écoutait tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans son décolleté (il bénissait le Dieu des muscles chaque après midi lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de reluquer le torse bien moulé de son camarade dans son haut d'entraînement), le blond ouvrit son casier et fit tomber sa chemise d'uniforme qu'il avait négligemment jetée là-dedans avant de se changer. Il se pencha en grognant pour la ramasser et, lorsqu'Eijiro laissa _inconsciemment _son regard se poser sur son fessier, il se sentit vite à l'étroit dans son pantalon et tourna immédiatement son visage vers son propre casier lorsque son camarade se redressa. Il continuait son monologue, n'ayant pas relevé les pourtant si peu discrets reluquages de son ami.

« … Et ça me casse grave les couilles ! Non mais sérieux, tu trouves pas ça abusé, toi ?

-Hein quoi ?

-Comment ça, _« hein quoi ? »_ ? Tu m'as pas écouté en fait ? L'engueula le blond en montrant les dents. Et non en effet, Eijiro n'avait rien écouté, bien trop occupé à le mater à son insu. Il balbutia :

-Si ! Si si, et euh… Ouais, c'est carrément abusé. »

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse, et le carmin passa rapidement à autre chose lorsque son camarade enleva son haut pour enfiler sa chemise. Il se fit la réflexion, après avoir du essuyer le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche, qu'il ferait mieux d'être discret s'il ne voulait pas se faire littéralement exploser par son ami si jamais ce dernier se rendait compte de ses oeillades.

Mais rapidement, le simple fait d'observer Bakugo lors des séances vestiaires ne suffit plus à Kirishima. Il voulait plus, il ne voulait plus se contenter de se rincer l'œil et de penser à lui lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre le soir, mais il le voulait _pour lui_. Certes, ça faisait très possessif dit comme ça, mais Eijiro se rendait compte que Katsuki n'était plus un ami, à présent. C'était un crush, un coup de foudre. Il ressentait un vrai _truc_.

Il était amoureux de lui.

§§§

Triturant distraitement ses grains de riz du bout de ses baguettes, Eijiro avait le regard vague, ses yeux se perdant sur son plateau. Autour de lui, il entendait des bribes de voix auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à être perdu dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'il en avait perdu l'appétit. Son bol était encore plein -mais il avait mangé ses brochettes de viande, on parlait quand même d'Eijiro, là- et le connaissant, ce n'était pas normal.

Un énième soupir de sa part fit se retourner vers lui son ami blond, qui coupa court à la discussion qu'il menait de bon train avec Sero quelques secondes auparavant. Il lui donna un coup de coude un peu brusque qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie dans un couinement.

« Aïe ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Denki ?

-Tu soupires depuis qu'on a commencé à manger et il reste de la bouffe sur ton plateau. Sois t'as mal au bide, soit t'as un réel problème. Alors ? »

Kirishima reposa ses baguettes au bord de la table. Il repoussa son plateau de bout des doigts et croisa ses bras devant lui. Il jeta un œil derrière Kaminari, et Hanta discutait à présent avec la jeune fille rose qui les accompagnait toujours, Mina. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le blond qui avait l'air d'attendre. Il souffla :

« Ben… Ça va être un peu délicat d'en discuter ici. Ça te dérange pas qu'on sorte ? »

Son camarade lui répondit d'un signe de tête, et les deux garçons se levèrent tous les deux, laissant leurs amis en tête à tête, leur disant qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Alors qu'il posait son plateau dans les rangements prévus à cet effet, Eijiro se disait que, maintenant qu'il n'avait pas nié face à Denki que non, ce n'était pas un mal de ventre qui lui coupait l'appétit mais bien autre chose d'ordre émotionnel, il se retrouvait en quelque sorte bloqué. Il n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver avec une piètre excuse, et en mauvais menteur qu'il était, il ne pouvait que lui dire la vérité.

Il ne savait pas si les autres étaient au courant de son orientation. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec eux, mais savait que parfois, ça se laissait deviner. D'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que l'image de Katsuki tournait en boucle dans sa tête au point de l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'aide, aussi sommaire soit-elle.

Les deux lycéens, après avoir quitté le self, se dirigèrent vers la cour extérieure. Un vent chaud de début d'été y soufflait, et le carmin s'appuya dos à un arbre, faisant face à son camarade qui attendait patiemment, les poings enfoncés dans les poches.

« Bon, voilà, je…

-C'est Katsuki, c'est ça ? »

Denki le regardait avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve au visage. Eijiro releva brusquement la tête et le fixa avec de grands yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes comme un poisson suffoquant hors de l'eau. Il se passa une, deux secondes avant que le carmin ne se reprenne, se raclant la gorge et regardant à présent l'autre jeune homme avec méfiance :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Oh, c'est bon, arrête. Tu perds ton temps. On t'as tous cramé, tu sais. »

Eijiro, qui n'en menait pas large, commençait à perdre son calme. Il avait chaud, sentait qu'il transpirait plus que de raison et il passa une main dans sa nuque. Il allait parler, mais Denki fut plus rapide :

« Déjà, t'arrêtes pas de lui tourner autour. Rien que ça, ça prouve que t'as un truc pour lui. Mais le pire mec, c'est la façon dont tu le mates _H24_ ! Attends, même Mineta est pas aussi lourd que toi !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Eijiro, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge tant la gêne qui l'envahissait était grande. Il baissa le regard, ne sachant quoi faire de ses doigts qui trituraient le bas de sa chemise. Denki posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, y'a pas d'malaise, c'est cool. Il appuya son propos d'un sourire amical. Moi, je m'en fous. Comme ça au moins, j'suis sûr que tu me piqueras pas ma future gonzesse ! »

Eijiro eut un petit rire embarrassé. Alors, il avait été si peu discret à tel point que tout le monde, plus ou moins, avait cramé son -_énorme_\- faible pour Katsuki ? Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'inventer un mensonge farfelu ou de faire genre qu'il avait un ami qui était amoureux d'un autre gars… Il pouvait parler à Denki à cœur ouvert. Un nouveau soupir lui permit de rassembler tout le courage nécessaire à sa déclaration :

« Ben, je… Ouais. Je crois que je l'aime bien… »

Il releva les yeux vers son camarade et ami d'un air peu sûr de lui, comme s'il cherchait son approbation. Denki vint s'adosser à l'arbre à côté de lui.

« Donc tu es vraiment sur lui, hein ?

-Ouais…

-En vrai, tu peux avoir tes chances.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben… Fit Denki en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes, tu vois, Mineta et moi on discute souvent de meufs, on se partage nos trouvailles en matière de porn…

-Denki, je veux pas savoir !

-Pardon, mais là où je voulais en venir, c'est qu'on parle aussi des autres gens de la classe. On a un jeu lui et moi, c'est qu'on aime bien s'amuser à imaginer qui pourrait se taper qui. »

Eijiro le fixa d'un air désabusé. Il commençait légèrement à regretter sa décision de se confier à son ami. Pourtant ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus et poursuivit :

« On a remarqué que Katsuki plaisait aux meufs, mais que par contre, lui, il s'intéressait pas du tout à elles. Momo pourrait se mettre à poil devant lui qu'il en aurait rien à foutre…

-Bon, Denki, j'ai compris, stop. Coupa le carmin. Comment ce gars pouvait être aussi irrespectueux ? Il soupira de nouveau, et questionna, s'en tenant à l'essentiel : comment est ce que vous pouvez affirmer que Katsuki s'intéresse pas aux filles ? Vous lui avez posé la question ?

-Ah ben non, on tient à notre peau, hein. Mais j'veux dire, c'est le genre de truc qui se voit. Qui se… _Sent_. Comme toi, ça s'voit que tu kiffes les gars… Et on t'as pas posé la question, pas besoin de ça pour en être sûr.

-Attends, comment tu peux classer les gens dans des cases comme ça ?

-Mais j'ai raison, non ? Regarde, à propos de toi, on avait vu juste.

-Oui mais c'est peut être juste un coup de chance ! Katsuki ne montre peut-être pas d'intérêt pour les filles parce qu'il est plus occupé à devenir le numéro un…

-Qu'à se taper des meufs, compléta le blond, oui, c'est ce qu'on c'est dit ! Mais c'est un mec de seize ans, en plein boom de testostérone et d'hormones comme nous… Alors à moins qu'il soit déficient sexuellement et que…

-Bon, ça suffit, fit Eijiro en se décollant du tronc. Il comprit que la conversation avec Denki, vu comme elle était partie, tournait en rond et ne le mènerait nulle part, je retourne en classe.

-Parle-lui. »

Eijiro qui avait commencé à s'avancer, s'arrêta pour se retourner.

« Quoi ?

-Parle à Katsuki. De toute façon, borné et buté comme il est, il ne fera jamais le premier pas vers qui que ce soit. Essaie au moins de discuter avec lui pour voir si t'as tes chances. »

Le carmin eut une petite moue pensive. Parler à Katsuki... Il ne savait pas, mais s'il n'essayait pas, la situation resterait la même pour toujours et il ne se contenterait que de l'imaginer dans ses fantasmes les plus fous alors qu'il pourrait, peut-être, éventuellement, avec un peu de bol, l'avoir _pour de vrai_.

Sans répondre, il tourna le dos à son camarade et s'en alla en direction de leur salle de classe, perdu dans ses tribulations mentales. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'air, cette discussion avec Denki allait l'aider plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

§§§

La journée avait laissé place à une nuit chaude, sans nuages. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel, accompagnant un large croissant de lune qui éclairait la ruelle des ses rayons pâles. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, les bras croisés et le menton posé par dessus, Eijiro regardait les astres, perdu au plus profond de ses pensées. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre l'astre de la nuit et les points clignotants des satellites qui traversaient le ciel de temps à autres.

La journée s'était plus ou moins terminée comme d'habitude. Ils avaient repris les cours de l'après midi avec l'entraînement de Super Héro 101, ce qui n'avait pas laissé au jeune homme le temps de réfléchir à sa discussion avec Denki. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour chez lui que les paroles du blond lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ce soir encore, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses pensées allant toutes à _l'autre_ blond, celui qui hantait littéralement ses nuits, à tel point qu'il ne restait plus une seule place de libre dans son esprit pour lui permettre de décompresser.

Un soupir retentit dans le silence de la ruelle. Une voiture ronronnait parfois, passant sur la voie adjacente, mais ce soir, le quartier était particulièrement calme. Eijiro baissa les yeux, fixant le paysage en dessous de sa fenêtre. Depuis le premier étage où il était, il laissa ses yeux balayer la rue, appuyant sa joue contre son bras.

Parler à Katsuki. Bien sûr qu'il le devait. Même si il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça toute sa vie, à penser à lui au lieu de dormir. Il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, sinon. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'il oscillait entre deux états d'âme. Un jour, il se disait qu'il avait toutes ses chances après un sourire échangé avec le cendré, ou un éclat de rire de la part de ce dernier. Un autre, lorsque Katsuki était dans ses mauvais jours et l'envoyait proprement chier, il réalisait qu'il était plus qu'idiot d'imaginer n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance avec lui.

En plus d'être perdu par rapport à l'autre adolescent, il l'était aussi avec lui même. Il se sentait enfermé dans une cage, dont les barreaux étaient faits de ses doutes.

Il se redressa et quitta sa fenêtre pour aller se vautrer entre ses draps. Sa chambre était baignée de la lumière pâle de la lune, et il distinguait vaguement les formes du mobilier et les images des posters fichés au mur. Au dessus de son lit, _Crimson Riot_ trônait fièrement, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, le regard au loin. Il tourna le visage vers lui, fixant le papier glacé.

L'effigie lui rappelait celui qu'il était auparavant, mais était aussi l'image de ce qu'il voulait devenir. Un mec super cool et viril, qui en jette, qui n'a peur de rien et suis son chemin de vie sans se poser mille et une questions… Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était lui, au final. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tournant le dos au poster.

Il s'était pourtant promis de changer et de ne plus être le loser qu'il était à l'époque du collège. Il s'était juré qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait fier de chacun de ses choix et de ses actes, mais apparemment, ça n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il ne suffisait pas de se fixer dans le miroir et de se promettre tout ce qu'on voulait entendre, parce qu'il fallait aussi agir.

Et ça, il en était toujours incapable, même malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

§§§

Le lendemain, Eijiro était plutôt morose, à l'image des nuages gris qui recouvraient la ville et de la pluie fine qui tombait sur Musutafu. Il quitta son domicile un parapluie sous le bras pour se protéger d'une éventuelle averse, et se dirigeait en direction de la gare les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il avait encore la tête dans ses idées noires de la veille. Il se sentait vidé de toute motivation, et s'il avait pu, il aurait préféré rester à larver sous sa couette plutôt que de se lever pour prendre le chemin du lycée. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il devait essayer de trouver au fond de lui cette inexistante étincelle d'inspiration qui lui permettrait d'affronter cette _magnifique_ journée.

Il pressa le pas lorsqu'en arrivant à l'entrée de la gare, il vit sur le tableau d'affichage que son train partait dans une minute. Il s'engouffra dans le wagon avant que les portes ne se referment, prenant la direction du Yuei, et arriva à l'entrée du lycée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard où il croisa Iida, en imper jaune poussin qui se dirigeait vers les portes du campus au pas de course. La vision de son délégué ainsi vêtu lui arracha finalement un sourire, et ce fut le cœur un peu moins lourd qu'il fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours.

La matinée fut comme tant d'autres, enchaînant cours d'anglais (qu'il haïssait proprement) et cours de littérature japonaise (qui n'était pas mieux, de son point de vue). Il avait du mal à se concentrer, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs sur le dos de la source de toutes ses réflexions nocturnes assis un peu plus loin devant lui. La silhouette trapue était penchée sur son bureau, griffonnant de temps à autres dans un coin de son cahier ou regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre lorsqu'il se désintéressait momentanément du cours lui aussi.

L'après midi fut, en revanche, un peu moins palpitant que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. Réunis sous le gymnase couvert, les élèves avaient fait des simulations de sauvetage pendant deux bonnes heures. Eijiro, mit par le professeur en binôme avec Tooru qu'il portait sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'autre bout du terrain car celle-ci jouait la blessée, soupira entre deux foulées. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

« Il y a un problème, Kirishima-kun ?

-Hein ? Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu as fait la tête toute la journée et là, tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer. Tu n'est pas aussi sombre d'habitude, on croirait voir Fumikage ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Le jeune homme reposa doucement sa camarde au sol. La paire de gants volants vint se placer en face de lui.

« C'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu, aujourd'hui… Je m'attendais à un cours plus palpitant que du simple sauvetage.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu as toujours l'air de beaucoup plus t'amuser lorsqu'on fais des simulations de combat… Mais tu sais, le sauvetage fait aussi partie du quotidien des héros. C'est peut être moins amusant, mais c'est tout aussi essentiel. Lorsqu'on sera pros, on sera bien préparés, comme ça ! »

Les deux gants se levèrent en l'air, suivant les mouvements de la jeune fille invisible. Eijiro eut un léger sourire :

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

Son regard dévia de son interlocutrice pour aller se poser plus loin, de l'autre côté du gymnase, où Katsuki, mit en binôme avec Sato, engueulait copieusement ce dernier pour une raison inconnue. Il ne pouvait pas avouer le fond de sa pensée à Tooru. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce qui le tracassait réellement, c'était qu'il avait le crush de l'année sur le type le plus grognon du lycée et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer.

Un nouveau soupir ne put s'empêcher de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il était dix huit heures passées lorsque les élèves quittèrent les vestiaires après s'être changés pour renter chez eux. La pluie tombait de plus belle, le crachat de la journée s'étant transformé en une belle averse. Eijiro, son parapluie sous le bras, s'auto-remercia mentalement d'avoir pensé à le prendre avec lui ce matin. Alors qu'il faisait glisser son sac sur son épaule pour pouvoir se servir de ses deux mains afin de le déplier, une voix rauque retentit dans son dos :

« Putain, fait chier. »

Eijiro se raidit. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à son camarade blond, un air mauvais aux traits.

« Katsuki ! Il sentit son ventre danser la samba avec son cœur et fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance. Depuis quand il lui faisait cet effet, d'ailleurs ? Tu… Y'a un problème ?

-Oui, y'a un problème ! J'ai pas de parapluie ! Ragea le cendré en pointant le rideau de pluie du bout d'un doigt accusateur. Le visage d'Eijiro s'illumina, il vit en la détresse de son ami une occasion en or :

-J'en ai un, moi ! On a qu'a aller jusqu'à la gare ensemble.

-… Ok. » Fit le jeune homme, l'air peu convaincu mais résigné.

Et une fois déplié, les deux lycéens s'engouffrèrent sous le parapluie salvateur pour faire leur chemin jusqu'en bas de la côte. D'une main, le carmin tenait le manche, et de l'autre, il agrippait la bretelle de son sac à dos, pendu à son épaule. Ils marchaient en silence, Katsuki les poings enfoncés dans ses poches et les sourcils froncés, et Eijiro le regard au loin, l'air tendu comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer l'entretient d'embauche de sa vie. Les paroles de Denki lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Parle-lui._

Il déglutit. Il était mignon, lui, aussi ! Comment aborder un tel sujet avec une bombe à retardement comme Bakugo sans passer pour un abruti fini ? Il voyait le quai de gare en bas de la côte, et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche, cherchant désespérément de quoi engager la conversation, et qui aurait pu, en même temps, lui permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair sur le cas de son camarade.

Soudain, sur le trottoir d'en face, apparut une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, portant un tailleur impeccable, se protégeant elle aussi de l'averse sous un parapluie transparent, ses talons cognant contre le bitume. Eijiro ne réfléchit pas plus :

« Hé, dis, Katsuki… C'est quoi, ton type de fille ? Celle d'en face, t'en penses quoi ?

-Hein ? Rugit le cendré qui venait d'être tiré de ses pensées par la question d'Eijiro. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard à la fille en question avant de gronder : C'est quoi, cette question débile ? Parle plutôt de ça avec la pile électrique et l'autre pervers. Je m'en fous, moi.

-Pardon… Balbutia le carmin qui se frappa mentalement en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Quelle andouille ! Katsuki allait croire qu'il était intéressé par les femmes, maintenant ! Il se reprit : Euh, mais, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _je m'en fous_ ? »

Le silence retomba momentanément sur les deux lycéens, troublé par le crépitement de la pluie sur la toile qui les protégeait. Katsuki soupira avec agacement avant de répondre :

« Il faut te faire un dessin, ducon ? Je m'en fous, et puis c'est tout. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'intéresser à ça. »

Et sur ses sages paroles, il arrivèrent sous le toit de la gare. Katsuki réajusta son sac sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers le carmin :

« … Merci pour le parapluie, fit-il en le fusillant du regard, détestant tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux marques de gratitude, à demain. »

Eijiro resta comme un idiot, la bouche ouverte, le manche toujours entre les mains.

« À demain… » Répondit-il, mais Katsuki était déjà loin.

Il cligna des yeux, s'extirpant de sa pensée, et s'empressa de replier l'objet sous peine de passer pour un idiot, à se protéger de la pluie alors qu'il était déjà sous un toit. Alors qu'il le refermait, il ne put s'empêcher de se rejouer en boucle les paroles prononcées par l'autre garçon quelques minutes plus tôt : « _Je m'en fous, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'intéresser à ça__… _» Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il devait déchiffrer de cette déclaration tout sauf explicite ?! Qu'est ce que ça signifiait, merde ! Est ce que Katsuki se foutait juste des relations plus ou moins amoureuses, ou est ce qu'il n'était juste pas intéressé par la gent féminine, et n'avait pas osé le formuler autrement ?

Eijiro était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux face au casse-tête humain qu'était son ami, à tel point qu'il en rata son train, trop occupé à tenter de déchiffrer ses paroles. Lorsqu'il vit son wagon quitter la gare, il était trop tard, et dans un soupir désabusé, alla s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant le prochain qui passait dans une grosse demie-heure.

Une vraie journée de merde.

§§§

Le lendemain, la couche nuageuse avait disparu, laissant place à un magnifique soleil de printemps qui réchauffait de ses doux rayons la ville encore humide des pluies diluviennes de la veille.

Eijiro, qui avait une fois de plus passé l'intégralité de sa soirée à se retourner le cerveau, arborait ce matin un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa salle de classe.

Il en était arrivé, après de nombreuses heures d'intense réflexion (comme quoi, quand il le voulait il le pouvait…) à la conclusion qu'en effet, il pourrait, éventuellement, avoir de _réelles_ chances avec le blond.

Son raisonnement était le suivant : s'il alliait les paroles de Denki aux révélations de la veille de son camarade, tout collait. Katsuki ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Sinon, il aurait au moins regardé la jeune femme d'hier avant de l'engueuler comme un malpropre. Et, suivant toujours l'hypothèse de la pile électrique, qui disait que « _tout jeune homme entre 14 et 18 ans subissait un pic de testostérone qui l'accablait d'un incontrôlable désir sexuel _», il en venait à la conclusion suivante :

Si Katsuki lui avait affirmé qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt aux filles, et si Katsuki avait entre 14 et 18 ans, ce qui était le cas, alors il pouvait affirmer que ce dernier trouvait donc son bonheur de l'autre côté. Qu'il était comme lui, en gros. Attiré par le même genre. C'était logique !

Satisfait plus que de raison par le résultat auquel il en était arrivé, Eijiro ne réalisait pas à quel point son raisonnement était foireux et bancal. Mais comme l'espoir faisait vivre, il n'en tenait pas compte une seule seconde, et ce fut remonté à bloc qu'il pris place sur sa chaise, rangeant son sac à dos sous son bureau et sortant ses affaires d'un air ravi. Denki, qui était arrivé un peu avant lui, se retourna vers son ami qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Salut mec. Ben alors, qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Denki, écoute-moi. Il se pencha par dessus son bureau et souffla : t'avais raison. Katsuki est gay aussi. »

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux et se retourna totalement vers son interlocuteur, soudainement intéressé par la conversation :

« Tu déconnes ? Alors, tu lui a demandé ?

-Hier, il m'a dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles.

-Ah, tu vois !

-Et si on suit ton résonnement, c'est qu'il est _forcément_ homo !

-On est d'accord ! »

Les deux adolescents, partis dans leur délire, échangèrent un _high-five_ avant que la porte de la salle de classe ne s'ouvre sur leur terrible professeur principal qui les fusilla du regard dès l'instant où il eut posé un pied dans la pièce.

« On en rediscute tout à l'heure. » Chuchota Kaminari en se remettant dans l'axe. Eijiro approuva d'un hochement de tête.

À la pause de midi et deux, les deux complices se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner en toute amitié en tête à tête sous un arbre, armés de sandwichs. Eijiro s'assit lourdement en tailleur dans l'herbe, imité par son camarade qui s'installa en face de lui.

« Bon, on commence par où ? Fit Denki qui commençait déjà à s'acharner sur l'emballage de son sandwich _onigirazu_.

-Ben, euh… Je comptais lui dire dans la semaine.

-Déjà ? C'est pas un peu soudain ? S'étonna le blond en arrachant le plastique qui entourait son déjeuner d'un coup d'un seul.

-Je peux plus attendre, tu te rends pas compte ! Ça fait depuis la rentrée que l'ai dans le viseur !

-Ouais, ouais, ok. T'as réfléchis à ta déclaration ?

-Hein ? Non… »

Le carmin baissa les yeux. Évidemment que non, il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Il se sentit un peu moins emballé, soudainement. Denki lui donna un coup de coude :

« Eh ça va, y'a pas mort d'homme. T'façon je pense pas que Katsuki serait du genre à kiffer une longue tirade du style _je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi_…

-Arrête ça.

-Pardon, ricana-t-il, non mais sans rire, c'est vrai. Avec lui vaut mieux être honnête et aller droit au but. Si tu tournes autour du pot tu te feras juste exploser. »

Kirishima fixa son ami, l'air pensif. Il avait sûrement raison. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde Bakugo l'écouter patiemment alors qu'il balbutierait des phrases incompréhensibles. Il devait y aller franco, être direct, et assumer un peu ses choix comme un _vrai mec viril_ le ferait. Il prit une inspiration et bomba le torse :

« Ouais, t'as raison. Merci, Den' !

-C'est un plaisir. » Lui répondit son ami en chassant un grain de riz collé à sa joue.

La décision d'Eijiro était prise. Il aurait avoué ses sentiments au blond explosif avant la fin de la semaine.

Enfin, si seulement ça aurait pu être aussi simple. La vague de confiance qui avait submergée le jeune homme s'était retirée aussi vite qu'à l'approche d'une marée basse lorsqu'il retomba sur le cendré au détour d'un couloir avant de revenir en cours. Il avait manqué d'avaler sa langue en rentrant presque dans son camarade, qui l'avait encore une fois rabroué pour son manque de concentration :

« Putain, Eijiro, regarde où tu vas un peu !

-Excuse-moi ! » S'était empressé de répondre le carmin qui commençait à sentir son fichu cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine_ juste_ parce qu'il avait malencontreusement posé ses mains contre les pectoraux de Katsuki dans la précipitation.

Ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos et reprit sa route, l'ignorant royalement tout en grognant entre ses dents. Kirishima le regarda s'éloigner avec une petite moue contrariée. Avant la fin de la semaine, peut-être que ce serait un peu plus compliqué que prévu, finalement.

Et si il se prenait le râteau du siècle ? Et si sa théorie farfelue ne tenait en fait sur rien de concret ? Et s'il voyait ses espoirs s'effondrer comme un château de cartes après un courant d'air ? Il commençait à se laisser de nouveau envahir par ses doutes, et sentait son moral retomber à zéro aussi vite qu'il était remonté tout à l'heure. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus se laisser aller à ses peurs, car la sonnerie le tira de ses pensées.

§§§

Le soir, lorsqu'il fut de retour chez ses parents, ces derniers l'interrogèrent pendant le dîner, inquiets de le voir si peu bavard ces derniers jours. Il avait inventé une excuse éclair, invoquant une surcharge pondérale de travail imaginaire qui lui prenait la tête, avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre pour aller dormir. Il tira ses rideaux, rabattit la couette sur lit, et se mit à fixer le plafond un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil.

Il repensa à Katsuki et soupira tristement. C'était fou de voir à quel point il l'obsédait littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir partout où il n'était pas, d'entendre sa voix même s'il ne disait rien, et il se souvenait même de son odeur, celle-là même dont l'effluve semblait emplir sa chambre alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il se retourna entre ses draps, ses doigts se crispant sur sa couverture.

Il rêvait de pouvoir être plus détendu en sa présence. Ces derniers jours, il avait juste eu l'impression de passer pour un con auprès de lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou faisait un geste, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de perdre ses mots lorsqu'ils discutaient tranquillement tous les deux. Katsuki devait vraiment penser qu'il avait un problème, à ce stade, et ses doutes l'assaillaient à un point où il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas le faire fuir avec son comportement douteux.

Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il trouvait le sommeil, ses pensées encore toutes dirigées vers un certain adolescent aux cheveux blonds en pétard…

…À tel point qu'il rêva de lui toute la nuit. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve innocent. Ils étaient tous les deux, assis sur ce qui semblait être un banc du parc de Yuei, discutant avec aisance et naturel. Puis, il s'autorisait même à lui prendre la main et à l'embrasser sur la joue, sans se faire repousser, frapper ni même insulter par l'autre garçon. Bon, la suite du rêve était beaucoup moins chaste, car l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient allongés sur le dit banc, leurs vêtements éparpillés à leurs pieds, Katsuki gémissant le prénom d'Eijiro au dessus de lui en train de le… Et dans les règles de l'art, s'il vous plaît.

Le réveil fut brutal, le jeune homme se redressa entre ses draps, sursautant comme un dingue lorsque la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone le tira de ses songes. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard et perdu comme s'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, avant que ses idées ne se remettent en place. Il fit taire son réveil et soupira, une longue plainte exagérée, avant de soulever avec méfiance ses draps pour constater avec dépit qu'une grosse bosse déformait son boxer. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main, insultant mentalement son subconscient à l'esprit mal tourné de lui concocter des rêves aussi hardcore, avant de se lever pour aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se remettre les yeux en face des trous.

Alors que le jet d'eau agréablement tiède l'arrosait et qu'il versait au creux de sa main une généreuse dose de shampooing, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Ça allait au bout d'un moment, de se laisser torturer par ces incertitudes, mais les vrais mecs agissaient au lieu de se contenter de fantasmer toute leur vie. Et il en était un ! Enfin, il l'espérait, du moins…

Il quitta la cabine de douche un petit quart d'heure plus tard une serviette nouée autour de la taille, enfila son uniforme en quatrième vitesse, avala son déjeuner préparé en amont et avec soin par sa maman avant de filer hors de la maison pour aller prendre, comme chaque matin depuis un bon mois maintenant, le train qui le menait au lycée.

Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt mais ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage, et sa décision était prise : il allait se confesser à Katsuki aujourd'hui. Pas demain, ni après demain, et encore moins jamais, mais tout à l'heure, là, cet après midi. Parce que cette spirale infernale d'hésitation et d'indécision le rendait tout bonnement fou.

Il avait les mains moites quand il arriva devant les portes de Yuei. Il déglutit, enserrant entre ses doigts les lanières de son sac à dos et inspira avant de faire le pas qui lui permettrait de franchir la barrière comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un saut dans le vide. Quelques mètres plus loin, les poings enfoncés dans les poches et la silhouette légèrement courbée comme à son habitude, marchait Katsuki qui dégageait une mauvaise aura dès le matin. Eijiro sentit son cœur faire ses valises et sortir de sa poitrine mais il fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Il ne devait plus fuir.

Il le salua rapidement une fois arrivé dans la salle de classe, et s'installa à sa place, juste derrière le siège vide de Kaminari qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes, et la pause déjeuner était à midi. Il avait quatre heures pour se préparer mentalement.

_Allez courage_, se dit-il, _ça va le faire. Ça va le faire_.

§§§

Le retentissement de la sonnerie le fit sursauter. Il regarda sa montre comme s'il n'en revenait pas, et c'était le cas : c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que les heures défilaient si vite. Il tourna les yeux et sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension en voyant Katsuki se lever de sa chaise, prêt à quitter la salle. _C'est maintenant ou jamais, bouge toi !_ Il se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son bras alors que le cendré passait la porte.

« At… Euh, attends, Katsuki.

-Quoi ? Grogna le blond en tournant les yeux vers son camarade qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

-T'aurais deux minutes ? »

L'expression renfrognée du jeune homme se dissipa au profit d'un visage moins crispé. Il le regarda une seconde, tentant de déchiffrer dans le regard de son vis-à-vis quelconque information pouvant lui en apprendre plus sur la nature de sa demande. Il finit par acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête. En les voyant s'éloigner tous les deux, Denki, resté assis à sa table, lui adressa un discret signe d'encouragement.

Arrivés au bout du couloir du dernier étage, Eijiro poussa la porte d'accès au toit. Il se décala pour laisser passer son ami, qui était étrangement calme depuis leur sortie de cours. Il montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du toit avant que la lumière de l'extérieur ne les illumine tous les deux. Katsuki se protégea d'une main devant son visage avant d'aller s'appuyer contre un mur. Eijiro le rejoint les poings dans les poches. Il n'en menait pas large.

Lorsqu'il fut en face de son ami, il inspira. Il ignora son cœur tambourinant à vive allure et darda sur lui un regard peu assuré :

« Katsuki, je… Hum… Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, posant vite ses yeux ailleurs, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps les prunelles rouges de Bakugo qui le sondaient. Tu vois, en fait y'a un truc que je voulais t'dire… »

Ça sentait pas bon. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça. Il avait bien imaginé deux ou trois trucs pas trop fumeux tout à l'heure en cours mais la panique lui faisait tout oublier, si bien qu'il n'était même plus sûr de sa propre date de naissance. Il se rappela _in extremis_ des conseils de son ami la veille : _ne tourne pas autour du pot ou tu te feras exploser_.

« Je… Je crois que je… t'aime bien ? Enfin, j'veux dire, je pense ? Euh, non ! J'en suis sûr ! Raaah, non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai… Je… »

Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et rougissait à vitesse grand V, si bien qu'il n'y eut rapidement plus un seul centimètre carré de blanc sur son visage. Il faisait des gestes avec ses mains, ne sachant plus ce qu'il disait, n'osant même pas regarder le blond pour voir sa réaction. Le dos accolé au mur, les bras croisé et le regard légèrement curieux, Katsuki le laissait parler, du moins, tenter de communiquer, l'air d'avoir du mal à suivre. Il finit par trancher :

« Eijiro, ça t'ennuierais d'être plus clair ? Je pige que dalle à ce que tu me racontes, là. J'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pardon… »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fut en mesure d'articuler. Il baissa les yeux au sol, son regard se perdant sur ses pieds. Il commençait à regretter sa décision d'avoir foncé tête baissé de la sorte, il se sentait con et mal à l'aise. Soudainement, il avait envie que ça se termine vite.

« J'suis désolé… Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je… Pfff, c'est pas facile… Il avait quand même trouvé le courage de reposer son regard sur lui, j'suis attiré par les mecs, et je ressens un truc pour toi. »

Il y eut un silence. Un coup de vent souffla, accélérant la course des nuages, faisant glisser sur le toit des feuilles qui étaient venues s'y perdre. Les yeux de Katsuki s'agrandirent, et son dos se décolla du mur. Il décroisa les bras et ce fut à son tour de se frotter la nuque.

« … Ah. »

Fut tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de répondre. Voyant qu'en face de lui, le pauvre Eijiro se décomposait à l'image d'une vieille souche de bois, il tiqua et grogna entre ses dents, fidèle à lui même, et pourtant attentionné face à la situation :

« Fais pas cette gueule, andouille ! Je cherche mes mots… »

Le rouge commençait à lui tinter les joues aussi, et après avoir grommelé pendant encore quelques instants, il se remit à fixer l'autre adolescent sous ses sourcils froncés par la gêne.

« J'avais compris, au fait, hein.

-Quoi ? Questionna Eijiro en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Je suis pas con, et encore moins aveugle, abruti. J'ai vu comment tu me matais aux vestiaires. »

Eijiro cligna des yeux, avant de planter littéralement. Il resta interdit, pris de court, ne sachant quoi répondre avant de tenter de se défendre :

« Mais non ! Je… J'ai jamais fait ça !

-Oh la ferme, ça va hein, à d'autres. Franchement, t'as vraiment cru que je le remarquerais pas ? T'as combien de neurones, au juste ? Un ? Deux ?

-Katsuki, c'est pas gentil… » Bredouilla Eijiro, mais il était trop mal à l'aise pour oser répliquer plus.

Le cendré souffla, passant la main qui avait frotté sa nuque un peu plus tôt dans ses épis blonds.

« Ouais, et j'm'en fous. Tu m'as assez reluqué pour les trente ans à venir, sérieux. Même un voyeur récidiviste est pas pire que toi.

-Mais non !… Il allait de nouveau tenter une stratégie de défense, mais autre chose l'interpella. Il demanda, peu sûr de lui, ayant peur de se prendre un nouveau soufflet de la part du blond : attends, si ça t'ennuyais tant que ça, pourquoi tu m'as pas engueulé ? Qu'est ce qui t'aurais empêché de m'en mettre une ? »

Cette fois, Katsuki détourna les yeux. Son air des plus mauvais jours avait repris possession de ses traits et il avait de nouveau croisé les bras, se fermant totalement à la discussion. Eijiro crut comprendre :

« C'est… C'est parce que ça te dérangeais pas ?

-La ferme!

-Ça te dérangeais pas alors tu m'as laissé faire ?

-Ferme ta grande gueule, j'ai dit ! »

Ce fut comme si les rôles avaient été échangés. Kirishima fixait maintenant Bakugo avec insistance alors que ce dernier se défilait, rougissant encore plus à chaque question de la part du carmin. Il sentit une maigre étincelle d'espoir se rallumer tout au fond de lui.

« Est ce que… Ça pourrait vouloir dire que j'ai mes chances avec toi ?

-Gh !… Qu'est ce qui te faire croire ça, triple con ?! J'ai jamais dit que c'était bon, alors t'arrête de t'emballer pour rien ou j'te jure que j'te tue ! »

Katsuki était déchaîné, et en face de lui, Eijiro tempera comme il put la situation en mettant ses deux mains en face de lui :

« T'énerve pas, t'énerve pas ! Pardon, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je… Le maigre sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres était accompagné d'un regard triste qui se perdait encore une fois vers le sol. Je voulais juste t'en parler parce que j'arrivais plus à le garder pour moi. J'attendais rien… Si c'est pas réciproque, je comprendrai tout à fait… »

Pourtant, il sentait sa voix mourir et une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'embuaient. Alors pourquoi lui mentait-il en lui disant qu'il n'espérait rien ? Peut être pour rendre sa propre déception un peu moins amère… Il déglutit. Son sourire avait disparu. Katsuki soupira bruyamment.

« Arrête ça. J'ai pas dit que c'était mort non plus, j'te ferai remarquer, alors tu m'enlèves tout de suite ce putain de regard de chien battu de ta tronche. »

L'adolescent releva immédiatement la tête. Il était perdu, et ça devait se lire sur son visage. Une expression mêlée de tristesse, de déception et d'incompréhension. Katsuki gronda avant de continuer :

« … On peut essayer.

-… Tu veux dire que…

-Mais j'te jure que si tu me fais trop chier, je te jette. T'es prévenu. »

Cette fois-ci, la réaction du carmin ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jeta littéralement sur le blond, des larmes plein les yeux, sentant la pression qui pesait désagréablement sur lui depuis des jours s'envoler miraculeusement. La réaction de Katsuki fut elle aussi immédiate, et il s'empressa de le repousser brutalement, envahi par la gêne palpable qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Malgré tout, le soulagement se laissait aussi sentir, et le cendré capitula finalement, laissant l'autre adolescent le serrer contre lui quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'Eijiro le lâcha, il passa une main rapide sur ses joues, chassant les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Il gratifia l'autre adolescent d'un large sourire sincère qui fit valser l'estomac de ce dernier et pour toute réponse, Katsuki se contenta de son grognement d'ours mal léché habituel.

« Alors on… Kirishima hésita un peu avant de se reprendre, on sort ensemble ?

-Ouais. » Grommela-t-il en détournant les yeux.

À bien y regarder, il avait l'air gêné par la situation mais Eijiro ne le releva pas. Pour l'heure, il était beaucoup trop heureux pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

_À __suivre… _

* * *

_*danse la victoire*_ ÇA Y EST! ILS SE SONT PÉCHOS! YES! Putain, c'est pas trop tôt!

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie, que vous avez ri, pleuré ou que sais-je encore, quoi qu'il en soit rendez-vous **samedi prochain** pour la partie II.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, merci x2 si vous prenez le temps de laisser une petite review, pour me dire si vous avez vu des coquilles ou encore pour me jeter une pierre ou me donner un _(1)_ coup de pied _(pas plus d'un par foyer svp)_ parce que vous avez besoin de vous défouler.

Sur ce, à dans sept jours, d'ici là, bouffez des cerises!

Bye!


	2. Partie II

Bonjour! Comment allez-vous, en ce magnifique samedi? Moi, ça va super, merci.

Bref, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour... _*saut périlleux*_ LA PARTIE DEUX! Youpi!

Avant toute chose, un gros MERCI à vous, parce que je m'attendais clairement pas à autant de bons retours sur le premier chapitre. Ma foi, vous êtes adorables! Vous méritez des _pat pat_.

Enfin, revenons-en à nos moutons. Aujourd'hui, attendez vous à du rating M maladroit, de l'amour en masse, et... Ben c'est déjà pas mal.

Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

_PARTIE II_

Les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis une semaine, et depuis une semaine, Eijiro semblait flotter sur un véritable petit nuage. En le voyant revenir après la pause déjeuner du fameux jour où le jeune homme avait _porté ses couilles_ et enfin dit à Bakugo ce qu'il ressentait, Denki n'avait pas eu besoin de précisions pour savoir que ça c'était bien passé. Enfin, il lui en avait quand même demandé, parce que vu le mélange d'émotions que dépeignait le visage du carmin à ce moment-là, il y avait largement de quoi se poser des questions. Il semblait être passé par tous les états d'âme possibles et imaginables… Et ça avait été plus ou moins le cas.

Le courant passait bien entre les deux adolescents. Enfin, il était toujours passé, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fait évoluer leur relation du stade de _camarade_ _de classe au regard un peu insistant_ au statut de petit-ami, les choses se compliquaient un peu.

Katsuki n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il était juste un peu agressif sur les bords, pas délicat pour un sou et s'emportait toujours pour rien, mais il avait un bon fond, si on creusait bien. Eijiro lui, avait beaucoup d'affection à revendre, ce qui lui valait des coups sur la tête lorsque les sessions câlins s'éternisaient trop.

Le jeune homme avait vite compris que son nouveau compagnon avait besoin d'espace. Et il avait également compris, après s'être pris le soufflon du siècle de la part de son petit copain lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Denki était au courant, qu'apparemment, Katsuki n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça se sache. Le cendré explosif était d'ailleurs allé trouver ce dernier pour le menacer de tenir sa langue sous peine de finir six pieds sous terre, et ce ne fut qu'après cet évènement haut en couleur que la vie put reprendre son cours.

Par contre, ce à quoi le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas, c'était à découvrir que sous ces airs de _tsundere_ cent pour cent pur jus, le cendré explosif pouvait aussi être très lubrique, quand il le voulait. Et une autre semaine plus tard…

§§§

« Eijiro. »

Le jeune homme tourna le visage vers son compagnon. C'était vendredi soir, le dernier jour de la semaine, et ils descendaient ensemble la côte menant à la gare pour rentrer chez eux.

« Oui, quoi ?

-J'ai la maison pour moi, ce week-end.

-Ah ? »

Katsuki posa à son tour les yeux sur son petit ami avec un regard entendu. Mais le carmin le regardait avec un sourire un peu idiot, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Le visage de Katsuki se crispa.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-… Non, avoua l'adolescent en se grattant la joue. Katsuki poussa un soupir exagéré.

-T'es vraiment con.

-Arrête de dire ça !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Qui peut être assez bête pour pas comprendre le sous entendu, putain ?! »

Eijiro fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le cendré fut plus rapide :

« Viens passer le week-end chez moi.

-… Oh.

-Comment ça, _oh _? Mais c'est quoi cette répartie ?

-Alors c'était ça ? Et tu pouvais pas le demander directement ?

-Tu viens, et puis c'est tout ! J'te laisse pas le choix de toute façon !

-Ok… »

Eijiro n'insista pas plus. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, en fait. Au contraire, même ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, et même si c'était encore tout frais, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux, ne se voyant qu'au lycée. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin… S'embrasser… -car oui, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait- À cette simple pensée, le visage d'Eijiro devint rapidement aussi rouge que les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses tempes. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que de son côté, Katsuki, lui, voyait les choses en _grand_.

Les deux adolescents se quittèrent sur le quai de la gare, chacun prenant la direction opposée à l'autre. Après avoir salué son compagnon d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire, Eijiro disparut dans son wagon, laissant Katsuki seul sur le quai. Ce dernier regarda le train démarrer puis disparaître à l'horizon, avant de faire demi-tour pour entrer dans la supérette la plus proche.

Un joyeux _ding !_ sonore accompagna son entrée. Katsuki l'ignora en filant droit vers le fond du magasin. Il était déjà venu en repérage quelques jours plus tôt pour faire ça rapidement et ne pas perdre trop de temps. Il ne voulait croiser personne, surtout que les élèves de Yuei avaient l'habitude de faire un détour ici après les cours. D'un pas rapide, il passa les rayons avant d'arriver à hauteur de celui qui l'intéressait. Un coup d'œil furtif à droite puis à gauche, manière de vérifier qu'il était bien seul, et il attrapa d'un geste rageur une boîte de préservatif et une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il vérifia sur le paquet que les capotes soient bien en taille unique -car oui, il n'était pas sûr de la taille réelle d'Eijiro- avant de passer à la caisse.

Une fois le matériel payé, accompagné d'un regard noir qui avait d'office dissuadé le vendeur de toute remarque ou discussion supplémentaire, et alors qu'il était occupé à ranger ses emplettes au fond de son sac, un nouveau _ding !_ accueillit l'entrée de deux jeunes étudiants, vêtus du costume du lycée Yuei. Et qui plus est, celui de la filière super-héroïque. Quel merveilleux hasard. Katsuki releva les yeux à la vitesse de la lumière lorsqu'il reconnu la voix d'une certaine pile électrique. Manquait plus que lui.

« Oh, mais c'est Katsuki ! Qu'es'tu fous là?

-Rien, grommela le cendré en bousculant le blond pour sortir de la supérette, mais Mina, qui l'accompagnait, l'en empêcha.

-T'as fais tomber ton ticket ! » Fit la rose qui se pencha pour le ramasser non sans jeter un œil au petit morceau de papier.

Alors qu'elle commençait à le parcourir du regard, le malheureux reçut lui fit arraché des doigts par un jeune homme visiblement remonté à bloc qui réduisit en cendres les dernières preuves de ses achats.

« MINA ! Occupe toi d'ton cul ! Rugit-il, de la fumée entre les doigts alors que derrière eux, le vendeur tentait de leur demander de se calmer d'une voix mal assurée que les trois adolescents ignorèrent.

-T'as des trucs à cacher ? Fit-elle un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Denki, qui était au courant de sa relation avec Eijiro, lui lançait des coups d'œil appuyés.

-Rien du tout ! J'vous emmerde ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le jeune homme explosif quitta la supérette qui retrouva instantanément son calme. Il sauta dans son train qui attendait à quai, soulagé au fond de lui d'avoir échappé aux deux idiots qui servaient d'amis à son compagnon, et qui, accessoirement, étaient ses amis à lui aussi. Il n'osait pas imaginer les remarques qu'ils se serait mangées jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire s'ils avaient découvert ce qui se trouvait au fond de son sac. Mais son train démarrait, et il laissa ses pensées s'aventurer à plus intéressant, à savoir : le week-end qui s'annonçait.

Le lendemain, Eijiro s'était levé tôt. Son horloge biologique l'avait tiré du lit aux alentours de neuf heures, et ils descendit de sa chambre pour aller saluer ses parents qui s'étonnèrent de voir leur fils debout de si bonne heure.

« Tu as l'air pressé d'aller chez ton ami, remarqua son père avec un large sourire.

-Euh… Ouais. »

Le carmin réprima le rougissement qui prenait place sur ses joues et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour partager un petit déjeuner copieux en compagnie de ses géniteurs. Il reçut un texto de Katsuki un peu plus tard dans la matinée, vers onze heures, l'informant d'un cordial «_ramène-toi_ » qu'il pouvait arriver quand il le voulait. Après un passage rapide sous la douche, un bon quart d'heure à se retourner le cerveau devant sa penderie pour choisir ses vêtements et un autre bon quart d'heure devant la glace, occupé à se coiffer armé de son pot de gel, il était fin prêt et enfila son sac sur son épaule. Il embrassa ses parents, les quitta en les informant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain dans la soirée et ferma la porte derrière lui, prenant la direction de la gare.

Katsuki n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui, au final. Il n'avait qu'une quinzaine de minutes de train avant d'arriver à destination, et monta dans le wagon en vérifiant qu'il ne se trompait pas de quai. Et sans qu'il ne le voit passer, le quart d'heure était déjà envolé et il se retrouvait devant le portail de son petit-ami.

Le jeune homme était immobile, la main en l'air, le doigt prêt à enfoncer le bouton de la sonnette, mais il restait tétanisé. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé, trop occupé à être tête en l'air, qu'il allait passer deux jours chez son mec, deux jours entiers, pendant lesquels ils seraient _seuls_. Ça pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, énormément, même. Il se demandait comment ça aller se passer, s'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre à peine aurait-il passé la porte ou si au contraire, rien n'arriverait, et qu'ils seraient tous les deux trop mal à l'aise pour oser faire quoi que ce soit.

Il finit par chasser ses doutes, secouant fermement la tête, et n'écoutant que son courage, appuya sur la sonnette qui émit un joli carillon cristallin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Katsuki faisait son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Eijiro sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine en voyant son petit-ami descendre les trois marches qui menaient à l'allée pour venir lui ouvrir.

Une seconde se passa, où le carmin perdit l'autre garçon de vue, caché derrière le portail. Puis la barrière s'ouvrit sur un Katsuki tout de noir vêtu et l'air de plutôt bonne humeur au vue du rictus qui avait naquis sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, entre. »

Eijiro ne se fit pas prier et passa la portail qui se referma derrière lui, avant que les deux garçons ne se dirigent vers la maison. Kirishima zyeuta un peu les alentours. Le jardin était bien entretenu, une haute haie de bambous protégeait les lieux d'un vis-à-vis direct avec la rue, et la maison semblait immense, s'étendant sur deux étages. Il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller plus à ses observations, son compagnon ouvrant la porte d'entrée et l'attirant à l'intérieur.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment précis que le carmin comprit qu'il allait passer un week-end mouvementé.

À peine fut-elle refermée que Katsuki avait bloqué Eijiro contre la porte d'entrée. Il ne fallut à ce dernier que trois malheureuses secondes avant que tout le sang de son corps ne lui monte à la tête. Le cendré avait une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard, et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Le jeune homme dut rassembler tout le courage dont il disposait pour aligner trois mots :

« Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, les mains de Katsuki, qui étaient restées collées à la porte, vinrent se poser sur les joues brûlantes de l'adolescent. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs nez se frôlant presque. Son souffle contre sa peau manqua de faire défaillir le pauvre Eijiro qui se liquéfiait sur place. Il… Il allait l'embrasser ? Son visage était tout proche ! C'était ça ? Ça allait enfin arriver ? Il déglutit, son visage le chauffant plus que nécessaire.

Les mains de Katsuki glissèrent dans la nuque du carmin, et son front se posa contre celui de Kirishima. Il garda son regard fiché dans le sien encore quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eijiro avait fermé les yeux lui aussi, beaucoup plus crispé en revanche, ses doigts s'agrippant au t-shirt de Katsuki alors qu'il le laissait littéralement mener la danse, trop perdu et trop secoué par l'instant présent pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Il restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant que Bakugo n'initie un mouvement, décollant sa bouche l'espace d'un court instant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Kirishima se décrispa et y répondit, avec toujours un peu de réserve cependant.

Puis dans un claquement humide, leurs lèvres se délièrent avant que le cendré ne reprenne de la distance, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son petit ami avant de ricaner pour se foutre gentiment de sa gueule car il semblait avoir cuit sur place.

« Ben alors, fais pas c'te gueule. C'était bien non ?

-Oui, oui c'était… Mais sa voix mourut dans un murmure alors qu'il regardait l'autre adolescent lui tourner le dos, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda le cendré en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

-Oui, je veux bien de l'eau… »

L'adolescent s'appuya contre le bar et s'éclaircit la voix, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Il sentait son visage et son dos le brûler, sa tête lui tournait presque et ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait enfin embrassé Katsuki ! -ou plutôt : _Katsuki l'avait embrassé_\- et il n'en revenait pas. C'était… C'était super génial ! Une partie de lui crevait d'envie de recommencer alors que l'autre était morte de honte et commençait à s'enterrer au fond d'un trou.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le tintement du verre d'eau glacée que Katsuki posa sur le bar à son attention. Il le prit et le vida d'une traite, se reprenant peu à peu en sentant la fraîcheur de l'eau faire son chemin dans sa gorge. Il leva enfin les yeux sur son compagnon, à qui il adressa un timide sourire. Le cendré vint s'appuyer près de lui.

« Bon écoute, si j't'ai fait venir c'est pas pour qu'on passe deux jours à se tourner les pouces, hein.

-Ah bon ? Fit Eijiro qui ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-J'ai pensé que je pourrais te faire bosser un peu aussi, ça te feras pas de mal. »

Kirishima déchanta en une seconde.

« Travailler ? Mais j'en ai aucune envie !

-J'te demande pas ton avis. J'te rappelle qu'on a une éval' la semaine prochaine et te connaissant, t'as même pas encore ouvert tes cours. Je me trompe ?

-Non… Bougonna le rouge en fronçant les sourcils. Merde, si Katsuki décidait de jouer les profs particuliers, il allait en baver. Mais son compagnon le libéra de ses doutes :

-Si tu bosse bien, tu le regretteras pas. »

Le rictus dont il le gratifia en laissait deviner long sur ses intentions. Eijiro faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, sentant la chaleur qui l'avait envahi tout à l'heure revenir en quatrième vitesse. Ouais, ce week-end allait être fort en émotions.

§§§

Le jeune homme s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres qui protestèrent douloureusement. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure et demie -une éternité pour lui, donc- penché sur son cahier de cours. Bon, Katsuki était juste à côté de lui, le travail avait été un peu moins pénible, mais quand même !

Mais il devait l'avouer : cette session d'exercice avait eu du positif. Il avait enfin compris les notions d'anglais sur lesquelles il galérait depuis plusieurs séances et se sentait plus léger. Et moins bête, aussi. Il se retourna vers le cendré qui refermait le manuel de cours.

« Merci, Katsuki. Tu m'as super bien aidé. Et désolé de t'avoir fait perdre patience tout à l'heure… Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

-C'est bon, au moins tu te planteras pas. »

Eijiro ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa réussite l'importait, alors ? Il se sentit touché par cette déclaration, et laissa son regard glisser sur son visage. Il posa son coude sur le bureau auquel ils s'étaient assis tous les deux pour travailler, le menton au creux de sa main, observant son petit-ami occupé à ranger ses affaires dans son sac de cours. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se sentir observé, et il trancha :

« Arrête de m'fixer. Et viens, on va bouffer un truc, j'commence à avoir la dalle. »

Eijiro acquiesça en sentant son ventre émettre un couinement plus ou moins discret. Il jeta un œil à son portable, resté dans sa poche, qui affichait presque dix-neuf heures. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle, et il devait s'avouer un peu déçu de voir qu'il était déjà si tard.

En arrivant tout à l'heure, et après le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé, ils avaient déjeuné rapidement avant de se laisser happer par la console de jeu flambant neuve du cendré, qu'ils avaient fini par éteindre en réalisant avec horreur qu'ils avaient joué pendant près de quatre heures consécutives. _Quatre heures._ Katsuki avait proposé -ou ordonné, selon les points de vue- qu'ils aillent travailler un peu avant que la journée ne se termine.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, à présent. En voyant son compagnon se lever de sa chaise pour quitter le bureau où ils s'étaient installés, Kirishima fit de même, et ils descendirent tous les deux à la cuisine. De nouveau, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de son frigidaire, jetant un œil à l'intérieur avant de s'adresser à Eijiro :

« Mes parents ont blindé le frigo vu qu'ils sont partis pour le week-end. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Euh… Le carmin se pencha un peu plus pour observer le contenu du dit frigo mais Katsuki finit par trancher :

-Ah, on a du bœuf. Je suppose que ça t'ira ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça avec entrain, allant s'accouder au bar en voyant que son petit-ami commençait à sortir le nécessaire. Il questionna :

« Tout ça ? Mais, tu sais cuisiner ? »

Cette fois-ci, Bakugo le fusilla du regard :

« Évidement que je sais cuisiner, idiot ! On en reparle une fois que tu auras goûté à ma bouffe. »

Eijiro ne put empêcher un petit rire, avant de venir se glisser aux côtés du blond pour lui filer un petit coup de main. Ils commençaient à se détendre, et après cette journée passée ensemble, le contact était plus facile, moins gênant pour eux. Même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'habituer l'un à l'autre, et le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête aujourd'hui leur permettait enfin de vraiment se découvrir. Eijiro qui était gêné au début avait fini par se détendre, et initia même le contact en glissant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami alors que celui-ci avait les mains plongées dans l'évier, occupé à laver les légumes.

Katsuki frissonna et se retourna vers le carmin, qui le gratifia d'un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent un instant, durant lequel Eijiro réalisa que l'autre garçon avait un air calme et serein aux traits, peut être un peu intimidé au vu de la légère teinte rosée qu'avaient prises ses joues sous la surprise. Puis, leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la deuxième fois, avec un peu de maladresse, pour un nouveau baiser qui les fit frémir tous les deux. Bakugo finit par se reculer en grognant, prétextant que s'il continuait à l'embrasser comme ça, ils ne mangerait pas avant minuit. Kirishima le libéra en riant, s'excusant au passage, attrapant d'après les indications de son compagnon la planche à découper et un couteau de cuisine aiguisé.

§§§

Il était vingt deux heures passées quand la télévision écran plat fixée sur le mur s'éteignit dans un grésillement. Katsuki avait la télécommande dans la main, le pouce enfoncé sur le bouton _on_. La pièce, qui n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière de la cuisine ouverte dans leur dos, et précédemment, les images colorées projetées par la télé, était plongée dans une lumière faible et tamisée. Maintenant que le poste était coupé, un silence lourd régnait dans le salon.

Katsuki tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Il minimisait au maximum ses mouvements, et pour cause : Eijiro s'était endormi, la joue collée contre son épaule. Il respirait faiblement, piquant du nez, immobile depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Ils s'étaient, après avoir terminé de dîner, installés sur le canapé du salon pour regarder un film. Après avoir jeté leur dévolu sur _Iron Man_ qu'ils avaient respectivement vu au moins plus de deux fois chacun, Eijiro avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue que Katsuki avait pisté du coin de l'œil, et ça n'avait pas raté.

Il ricana lorsque son compagnon manqua de tomber en avant, emporté par le poids de son buste. Il le retint juste à temps et le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, perdu et déphasé :

« Hein, quoi ?…

-Bien dormi ? Fit le cendré avec un rictus. Eijiro se frotta les yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

-J'me suis endormi ?

-On dirait bien. Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? »

Le carmin jeta un regard à sa montre, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas si tard, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir aller dormir maintenant… Voyant qu'il hésitait, Katsuki ajouta :

« Ça veut pas dire qu'on va forcément dormir. »

Il termina sa phrase d'une regard appuyé. Son sourire avait disparu, et il avait soudainement l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Eijiro essaya de déchiffrer cette drôle d'expression sur le visage de son compagnon plongé dans la pénombre, et finit par acquiescer :

« Euh, ok. »

Bakugo se leva et il l'imita, le suivant jusque dans sa chambre qui était à l'étage. Le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit la porte et Eijiro s'engouffra dans la pièce en baillant de nouveau, avant d'aller s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. Katsuki referma la porte, s'appuyant contre le battant. Le carmin le regarda faire, perplexe :

« Euh… Y'a un problème ? »

Le cendré resta silencieux mais décolla son dos du mur, et en deux enjambées, il était en face de lui. Il le poussa d'une main contre son torse, le faisant basculer sur le matelas, et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'était assis sur son bassin, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Soudainement, Eijiro était beaucoup plus réveillé. Et totalement perdu, aussi. Il bégaya :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu… »

L'intéressé se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Les yeux écarquillés, Eijiro, sous lui, resta d'abord tout à fait immobile, avant de sentir que son compagnon l'entraînait dans un baiser un peu plus passionné qu'un simple contact. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors instantanément, et il entrouvrit les lèvres, ses doigts s'agrippant au tissu noir du t-shirt de l'autre adolescent. Il s'en défit quelques secondes plus tard, gardant son visage à proximité du sien, si proche que Kirishima pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues. Il frissonna. La voix rauque du cendré était presque un murmure :

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. »

Une pause. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard vermeil plongé dans le sien. La chambre, seulement éclairée par la lumière qui provenait de la rue, était presque dans le noir, mais Eijiro aurait pu jurer que le visage de son compagnon était rouge.

« J'ai envie de… Qu'on le fasse. »

Il n'avait pas cillé. Ses mains était ancrées dans le matelas de chaque côté du visage d'Eijiro qui rougissait à son tour, et qui déglutit, le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

« Tu… Il se racla la gorge, tu veux, euh… Parler de ?…

-Je veux coucher avec toi. »

Bon, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. En effet, il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins… Mais ce n'était pas son genre, après tout. Voyant qu'Eijiro ne répondait pas, semblant flotter entre l'indécision et la gêne, l'adolescent ajouta :

« … Si… T'es pas trop fatigué.

-J'ai plus vraiment sommeil, à vrai dire, rit doucement Eijiro en se redressant sur ses coudes, faisant face au blond qui ne le quittait pas du regard, mais je… »

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase. Est ce qu'il en avait envie ? Oui, bien évidemment. Depuis le début. Est ce qu'il était prêt ? Ça, c'était autre chose. Il essayait de faire le point intérieurement.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait que son visage et son dos le brûlaient. Ses mains moites s'accrochaient aux draps puis les relâchaient avant de les agripper de nouveau. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait bien. Katsuki avait l'air serein lui aussi, et ça devait pas mal jouer. Il avait échangé ses cris habituels contre une voix douce, presque un souffle. De son côté, il devait être sûr de lui. Peut-être que ça voulait dire que… ?

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? Questionna le rouge spontanément. Au dessus de lui, l'autre garçon semblait ne pas s'attendre à une telle question.

-Non. Répondit-il seulement.

-D'accord… »

Il serait le premier, donc ? D'accord, pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis, c'était pas plus mal. Il devait avouer qu'il serait assez fier de se dire qu'il serait le _premier_ gars d'un canon comme lui. Mais il secoua la tête, se sortant de ses pensées. Il revint plonger le regard dans son vis-à-vis vermeil.

« Ouais, je… Je pense que je suis prêt.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Il lui sourit dans la pénombre et vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, glissant une main sur la nuque chaude du cendré. Eijiro s'était redressé, retrouvant sa position assise, et le buste de Katsuki était collé au sien. Chaud, large, et parcourut des battements lourds de son cœur. Eijiro se recula brutalement :

« Attends, est ce que tu as de quoi ? Je veux dire, je suis pas sûr que pour une première fois, ça passe sans rien, enfin…

-Oui, j'ai de quoi, c'est bon, souffla l'adolescent avant de capturer de nouveau la bouche de son compagnon, mais celui-ci recula une fois de plus.

-T'es en train de me dire que t'avais tout prévu ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Eijiro ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais le cendré ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, happant ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux qui arracha un gémissement au carmin avant qu'il ne capitule et se laisse emporter par l'échange. La main collée à sa nuque se scella encore plus contre la peau chaude, alors que l'autre se défit des draps défaits pour se faufiler sous le tissu du t-shirt noir du blond. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau veloutée de son ventre, il sentit son compagnon tressauter contre lui, et resta une seconde le bras en suspens avant de laisser glisser l'entièreté de sa paume sur l'épiderme chaud. Il palpa ses abdominaux saillants avant de caresser sa taille, le creux de ses reins, le haut de ses fesses. Les bras musclés de l'autre adolescent vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, et lentement, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inviter à faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne.

Eijiro n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour répondre à la demande de son petit-ami. La main collée à sa nuque remonta dans ses épis blonds, et sa langue vint frotter contre sa jumelle, ses dents frôlant maladroitement le petit morceau de chair. Un rictus vint déformer les lèvres du cendré avant que le carmin ne rompe son sourire naissant en intensifiant le baiser. Ses mains quittèrent d'ailleurs les cheveux entre lesquels ses doigts s'étaient glissés pour venir enserrer sa taille, et d'un coup d'épaule habile, il renversa l'autre adolescent assis sur ses cuisses pour le faire basculer sous lui, le bloquant entre le matelas et son propre corps, appuyant ses lèvres aux siennes pour faire durer le baiser.

Katsuki se crispa, ne s'attendant pas à se faire renverser de la sorte, mais contre toute attente, il ne se rebiffa pas. Et même lorsque les mains d'Eijiro quittèrent sa taille pour venir enserrer ses poignets, le cendré ne tenta pas de se dégager, léchant au contraire la langue de son petit ami avec une avidité impatiente. Au dessus de lui, le carmin ne put réprimer un rictus.

« C'est moi ou tu es impatient ?

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu caches là-dedans. » Lui répondit le cendré en faisant un signe du menton vers le bas ventre du jeune homme.

Eijiro ricana tout en sentant son visage chauffer. Katsuki se lâchait de plus en plus, et le fait de voir son petit ami aussi à l'aise l'aidait à être moins tendu. Il lâcha un de ses poignets pour faire glisser une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais le blond mit rapidement fin au baiser avant de repousser doucement Eijiro d'une main contre son torse pour se libérer de son emprise. L'adolescent se laissa faire, un peu déboussolé.

Le cendré fit un pas vers son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'y pencha, tirant vers lui l'un des tiroir pour y plonger la main. Il revient vers Kirishima, un rictus aux lèvres et le contenu bien en évidence entre les doigts. Il posa un genou sur le lit, se rapprochant de l'autre adolescent.

Les yeux d'Eijiro firent un aller retour entre le visage de son compagnon et les objets dans ses mains : une boite de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Deux pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : premièrement, son petit ami était purement et simplement canon. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Il se disait qu'il avait une sacrée chance pour pouvoir se taper -incessamment sous peu- un gars comme lui, mais, et c'était d'ailleurs la nature de la seconde pensée : il allait justement_ coucher _avec lui. Là, à l'instant. Il déglutit. Il était prêt, mais un certain stress post-première fois commençait à naître dans son bas ventre. Ou alors il était simplement excité ? Un nouveau baiser de la part du blond coupa court à ses tribulations, et Katsuki fit basculer Eijiro entre les draps.

Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Ses incisives s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre alors qu'il l'attirait dans sa direction, ses prunelles grenat ancrées dans les siennes. Il abandonna les préservatifs et le flacon entre les draps, ses doigts se glissant jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture du carmin qu'il défit habilement avant d'ouvrir entièrement son pantalon. L'autre adolescent se redressa sur ses coudes, puis passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruissement de tissu qui se mêla au son humide de leurs lèvres claquant entre elles.

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux débarrassés de leurs vêtements, n'étant plus vêtus que de leurs boxers. Allongés sur le flanc, se faisant face après avoir roulé entre les draps, les deux garçons se fixaient intensément, leurs deux visages si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient presque. Ce fut Katsuki qui initia le premier mouvement, venant poser sa main sur la hanche d'Eijiro, glissant ses doigts le long de la bosse qui déformait son boxer.

Le carmin sentit un courant électrique le traverser et se mordit instantanément l'intérieur de la joue. Les doigts de Katsuki continuèrent leurs caresses sur son érection avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement pour venir s'enrouler autour du membre chaud. Il resserra son emprise en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait son sur compagnon, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres à mesure que l'autre garçon se liquéfiait devant lui.

De sa main libre, il se saisit du poignet de Kirishima pour porter sa main à ses lèvres, et prit son index et son majeur en bouche, glissant sa langue autour, suçant ses doigts sans lâcher son regard, sous les yeux grands ouverts de son petit-ami qui manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque face à tant de luxure de sa part. Ce dernier finit par libérer ses doigts, murmurant d'une voix rauque qui fit naître un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du carmin :

« Touche-moi, toi aussi. Ici… »

Il guida son poignet jusqu'à sa propre taille, accompagnant la main d'Eijiro pour venir la poser contre ses fesses. Le jeune homme déglutit avant de sentir les lèvres de son compagnon se presser contre les siennes en même temps que la main de ce dernier entamait un mouvement de pompe sur son sexe. Étouffant un grognement de bien-être, il se décida enfin à faire glisser le boxer du cendré sur ses hanches pour l'en débarrasser, et ses doigts revinrent s'enfoncer dans la chair ferme et tendre de son fessier.

Il l'écarta doucement puis fit glisser ses doigts jusque sur son entrée. Katsuki réprima un frisson au contact, et l'encouragea du regard. Eijiro tâtonna quelques instants, massant l'anneau de chair avant d'y faire pénétrer une première phalange, lubrifiée par la salive du blond. Elle passa difficilement à l'intérieur, mais au premier mouvement de la part de Kirishima, Bakugo sentit son corps chauffer, le brûlant des pieds à la tête.

Sentir son souffle venir mourir contre son cou fit frémir Eijiro qui poussa un peu plus loin en lui, faisant brusquement entrer son doigt à l'intérieur. Katsuki se cambra, un gémissement de plaisir roulant au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure. Son buste vint se plaquer tout contre celui d'Eijiro et ses doigts se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur leur emprise lorsqu'il sentit l'index de son compagnon glisser entièrement dans ses chairs. Kirishima s'inquiéta, peu sûr de lui :

« Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-C-C'est bon, ça va. Continue, mets… Mets l'autre. »

Le cendré enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Eijiro, qui cuisait littéralement d'entendre son compagnon le supplier de la sorte et de le voir si entreprenant. Ceci-dit, et il n'allait pas le nier, savoir que Katsuki en voulait autant l'excitait un maximum. Il s'exécuta donc, poussant son entrée du bout de son majeur, avant que celui-ci ne se glisse entre les chairs brûlantes à son tour. Cette fois-ci, Bakugo ne put pas retenir le halètement de plaisir qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, serrant les dents l'instant d'après face à cette intrusion soudaine.

Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne fassent le moindre mouvement, Eijiro n'osant pas le brusquer, Katsuki laissant à son corps le temps de s'habituer. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit que la gêne commençait à se faire moins prononcée, il recommença son geste de pompe sur la verge de l'autre garçon, lui indiquant qu'ils pouvaient reprendre. Kirishima se mordit la lèvre, sentant une agréable fièvre lui monter à la tête, et rapprocha le corps de Katsuki du sien en même temps qu'il entreprit un léger mouvement en crochet à l'intérieur de lui. Le cendré gémit de nouveau, se tendant contre le corps musclé de son compagnon. La sensation lui donnait des fourmillements dans le bas-ventre, il voulait plus. Il redressa la tête, faisant face au visage rougit et décoiffé d'Eijiro :

« Enlève-les, je veux que tu me prennes. »

La façon de parler du cendré était toujours aussi crue, et Kirishima réprima tant bien que mal un énième rougissement avant de répondre :

« Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? Je viens juste de…

-Je m'en fous, le coupa Bakugo, j'en ai envie, là, tout de suite. »

Il appuya ses paroles d'un nouveau baiser au coin des lèvres du carmin, avant de les lécher avec un sourire joueur. Eijiro ne pouvait que capituler face au regard de son petit-ami. Il retira lentement ses doigts, attentif à la réaction du cendré, mais Katsuki avait l'air de tenir le coup. Une fois qu'il les eut ôtés, l'autre adolescent se redressa sur son flanc pour tâtonner entre les draps à la recherche du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin les coins de la petite boîte cartonnée, il la tendit à Eijiro :

« Enfile ça. »

Alors qu'il cherchait toujours le tube en commençant à grogner d'impatience, le carmin s'appliqua à ouvrir le paquet pour en sortir un sachet argenté. Il en sortit le préservatif, puis se débarrassa définitivement de son boxer avant d'enfiler la protection. De son côté, Katsuki avait enfin remis la main sur le lubrifiant et s'appliquait à en faire couler quelques généreux millilitres sur ses doigts avant de les faire glisser contre son entrée, grimaçant à la sensation froide et humide lorsqu'il introduisit son propre doigt en lui. Il le fit ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, et poussa Eijiro d'une main contre son torse pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos. Le carmin ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu…

-Tais-toi. » Le coupa le cendré en montant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Kirishima sentit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller retour dans sa gorge et son estomac faire un triple saut périlleux lorsque Bakugo s'assit sur son bassin, saisissant son sexe d'une main pour le poser juste contre ses fesses. Instinctivement, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches du blond, et ce dernier positionna son gland sur son entrée, avant de laisser aller son corps légèrement en arrière pour que la verge du carmin s'introduise à l'intérieur de lui. À peine le bout de sa queue pénétra entre les parois serrées et humides de son compagnon qu'Eijiro sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa peau claire, activant son alter malgré lui, griffant sa chair. Katsuki siffla entre ses dents et fronça les sourcils, haletant, tiraillé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Eijiro lâcha sa taille comme s'il s'était brûlé, réalisant qu'il venait de lacérer son compagnon.

« Merde, excuse-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès… Ah, putain !… »

Eijiro s'agrippa aux draps, se mordant violemment la lèvre. Katsuki venait de faire entrer cinq centimètres de plus, pantelant, les membres tremblants, se tenant en équilibre pour reprendre ses esprits avant de laisser Eijiro entrer jusqu'à la garde. Les deux mains à plat contre le torse musclé de son petit-ami, le dos cambré à l'extrême, le visage rejeté en arrière, une goutte de sueur glissant de son cou jusqu'entre ses pectoraux, il haletait, une expression mêlée de douleur et de plaisir aux traits. Il se laissa quelques secondes avant d'abaisser son bassin pour conclure la pénétration, incapable de retenir le cri rauque qui fit vibrer ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son compagnon s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui.

Eijiro laissa retomber sa tête dans la coussin qui s'enfonça sous son poids, essoufflé lui aussi, une veine pulsant sur son front. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas commencer à bouger tant que Katsuki ne lui aurait pas donné le feu vert, mais son intérieur serré et brûlant était de loin la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait connue. Ses doigts lâchèrent les draps auxquels ils s'étaient agrippés pour remonter sur ses cuisses qu'il caressa doucement.

« Ça va, Katsuki ?

-O-Ouais… »

Sa réponse n'était qu'un souffle, et quelques secondes de plus lui furent nécessaires pour qu'il commence enfin à s'habituer à la gêne qui l'immobilisait. Lentement, et avec un peu de difficulté, il tenta un léger mouvement de bassin qui lui arracha un grognement endolori. Il essaya de passer outre la douleur, allant jusqu'au bout de son geste, sentant son cœur faire un bond lorsque le sexe de son compagnon tapa de nouveau au fond de ses entrailles. Ses paupières s'écartèrent. Un vague plaisir pointait à travers la douleur. Il risqua un nouveau mouvement de hanches.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal, Eijiro le prit par la taille et se mit à bouger à son tour. Le premier coup dont il le gratifia fut lent et mesuré, tout comme ceux qui suivirent. Katsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, le laissant faire, la respiration saccadée.

Cherchant son approbation du regard, Eijiro comprit qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence lorsque ses prunelles vermeilles croisèrent celles d'en face. Ses coups se firent alors plus violents, soulevant Katsuki à chaque mouvement de bassin. Le cendré hoqueta, griffant la peau de son compagnon lorsque ses doigts se crispèrent sur son torse. Kirishima se redressa alors totalement, se retrouvant en position assise, le torse de Katsuki collé contre le sien. Il s'empara de sa jambe :

« Essaie de les passer autour de moi, voilà… Est ce que c'est agréable ? »

Katsuki lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de capturer ses lèvres. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un énième baiser passionné avant que le cendré ne sorte sa langue, invitant son compagnon à y glisser la sienne. Le carmin eut un rictus, et s'empressa de venir assouvir la demande de son petit-ami, entamant un échange langoureux et avide, à tel point qu'un filet de salive reliait encore leurs deux bouches lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Katsuki souffla d'une voix rauque :

« Bouge, Eijiro… »

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il lui donna un coup de rein qui le fit tressaillir, venant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou avant de planter ses dents dans la chair pâle. Le cendré tiqua, mais l'expression de douleur qui avait pris possession de ses traits s'estompait peu à peu, et ses grognements mal à l'aise laissaient place à des soupirs lascifs qui se calaient sur le rythme des va et vient d'Eijiro. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules larges, et le carmin enserra sa taille, tapant au fond de lui, variant le rythme, se fiant aux gémissements de son compagnon qui s'intensifiaient lorsqu'il se plaçait dans un certain angle. Il insista sur ce point qui semblait sensible, et fit remonter une main le long de son buste, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur l'un de ses tétons. Katsuki se tendit et planta ses canines dans sa lèvre inférieure gorgée de sang, laissant échapper malgré lui un sanglot aigu. Eijiro déglutit et s'empressa de réitérer l'opération, comprenant immédiatement que l'association avait l'air d'être agréable pour le blond.

Au dessus de lui, Bakugo se calait sur sa cadence pour accompagner ses mouvements, bougeant ses hanches à son tour, avide de plus de sensations. La douleur qui l'immobilisait avait disparu, laissant place à un plaisir électrique qui l'envahissait depuis son bas ventre jusque dans sa cage thoracique, le faisant se crisper à chaque mouvement de la verge érigée d'Eijiro en lui. À chacun de ses passages, elle frottait à un endroit particulièrement agréable, et à chaque fois qu'elle venait taper au fond de son ventre, l'adolescent se sentait partir un peu plus. À présent, il ne cherchait même plus à retenir ou étouffer ses cris, se laissant porter par les va et vient de son petit-ami, sentant son ventre se tordre de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier frôlaient son cou et que ses canines venaient s'y planter. Toutes ces sensations étaient géniales, elles lui faisaient clairement voir des étoiles.

De son côté, Kirishima n'en menait pas bien large non plus. Katsuki était vraiment… Très serré. Il se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser à chaque mouvement qui le faisait s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, et se retenir s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. Une part de lui voulait jouir sur le champ, l'autre voulait faire durer le plaisir pendant des heures, et au milieu de tout ça, il ne savait pas quoi choisir. De toute évidence, son propre corps n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps, qu'il le veuille ou non. À l'intérieur de lui, Katsuki le sentait durcir, et ses coups se faisaient désordonnés, plus violents et plus rapides, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il hoquetait de plaisir chaque fois que son gland tapait violemment contre ses parois et que son sexe épais se frottait contre cette petite boule de chair.

Bakugo sentait son corps chauffer, son bas-ventre se contracter et se tordre d'un plaisir violent à chaque coup dont il le gratifiait, il s'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort. Sous lui, Eijiro le sentait se resserrer autour de son membre durcit. _Merde_, pensa-t-il, _j'ai atteint le point de non retour, je vais pas pouvoir durer plus longtemps…_ Il bégaya entre deux inspirations erratiques :

« K-Katsuki, je vais… T'es trop… »

Le cendré captura ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, accélérant ses mouvements de hanches, resserrant son emprise autour des épaules d'Eijiro, et glissant ses doigts entre ses longues mèches rouges. Il était à deux doigts lui aussi, il sentait son propre sexe se gorger de sang et un agréable frisson l'envahir entièrement. Ses lèvres se décollèrent de celles du carmin lorsqu'il inspira, gémissant d'une voix aiguë, sentant tout son corps se contracter avec une telle force qu'il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Kirishima comme pour s'agripper à lui et ne pas perdre pied. Il se sentait venir, il sentait la lourde vague de l'extase l'envahir, se faisant de plus en plus violente à chaque nouveau coup de la part d'Eijiro au fond de son ventre.

Katsuki finit par éjaculer dans un grognement d'extase, maculant le ventre d'Eijiro et lacérant son dos au passage, son corps frémissant se contractant et son intérieur se resserrant autour du sexe du carmin qui vint à son tour, se vidant dans le préservatif, son corps parcourut d'un long tremblement. Il étouffa un grondement rauque, serrant les dents, le nez enfoui dans le cou du cendré, ses bras capturant fermement sa taille.

L'orgasme qu'ils partagèrent dura de longues secondes pendant lesquelles leurs respirations et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent, avant que le calme ne retombe sur la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Les deux adolescents reprenaient lentement leurs esprits, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le souffle chaud et l'esprit encore un peu à l'ouest. Katsuki fut le premier à redresser la tête.

« Putain… »

… Fut tout ce qu'il fut en mesure d'articuler. Il laissa retomber son front contre l'épaule de Kirishima, encore essoufflé, les épis en bataille. La main chaude de ce dernier remonta alors le long de son dos, le gratifiant d'une longue caresse, venant se poser contre sa nuque. Il embrassa le coin de sa mâchoire avant de lui murmurer :

« C'était génial. T'es hyper…

-Hyper quoi ? Baisable ? » Souffla Katsuki en ricanant.

Eijiro rit à son tour, et posa son front contre celui du cendré. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le carmin ne brise le silence qui était retombé.

« Je t'aime, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Katsuki écarquilla les paupières, ne s'attendant décidément pas à ça. Il était pris de court par la déclaration. Il resta muet un instant avant de murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Ouais, moi aussi. »

Eijiro sentit un grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et s'empressa de venir les coller contre celles de Katsuki. Le cendré grogna, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction, murmurant entre deux baisers :

« C'est quoi, ce grand sourire d'idiot ? Tu me donnes envie de t'en coller une.

-Je suis content, t'imagines pas à quel point. Lui sourit Eijiro en lui offrant un dernier baiser.

-Ouais, j'vois ça. »

Doucement, Katsuki se libéra de son emprise, et se releva légèrement pour libérer le membre d'Eijiro qui se trouvait toujours en lui. Il grimaça au son humide qui retentit dans la pièce lorsque son sexe en ressortit, mais soupira de confort en se laissant lourdement retomber entre les draps défaits aux côtés de son petit-ami, le cœur encore battant et le visage rouge. Kirishima s'allongea à son tour en face de lui après avoir retiré le préservatif, et vint se serrer contre lui, collant sa joue sur ses pectoraux musclés.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Questionna Katsuki en le regardant faire d'un œil dubitatif et légèrement irrité.

-T'es vraiment trop sexy, répondit Eijiro en posant les mains sur le torse bombé du jeune homme.

-Hé, bas les pattes ! Grogna Bakugo en repoussant ses mains, mais Kirishima n'avait pas envie d'arrêter en si bon chemin :

-Laisse-moi faire ! T'avais l'air de bien aimer ça, tout à l'heure, pourta… »

Une explosion carabinée qui retentit à quelques centimètres de son visage le coupa dans sa phrase, et Katsuki sortit du lit, rattrapant son boxer abandonné au sol pour le ré-enfiler :

« Où est ce que tu vas ? Reste avec moi ! Hé !

-J'vais m'doucher, espèce de pervers, fit Katsuki en lui tirant exagérément la langue, accompagnant sa grimace d'un beau doigt d'honneur qu'Eijiro ignora royalement, bondissant lui aussi d'entre les draps.

-J'viens avec toi ! »

Il enfila à son tour son caleçon pour rejoindre l'autre adolescent qui avait déjà quitté la chambre. Après une longue douche brûlante, les deux garçons, lessivés, retrouvèrent le lit de Bakugo. Alors que Katsuki rabattait la couverture sur eux, Eijiro glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le cendré se retourna pour coller son dos contre son torse, et Kirishima resserra son emprise autour du corps de son compagnon, l'attirant contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches blondes.

Pendant qu'il s'endormait, bercé par la respiration lente de Katsuki qui lui, avait déjà sombré, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait hâte qu'ils remettent ça, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Son petit-ami était vraiment un bon coup.

_À suivre… _

* * *

C'EST BEAU L'AMOUR, PUTAIN! Gnnnnh, je gagatise vraiment trop sur ce ship pour mon propre bien.

Enfin brrrref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette seconde partie, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas, je vous donne rdv samedi prochain pour le troisième et dernier chapitre/partie/morceau/truc appelez-ça comme vous le voulez, moi je file préparer ma valise.

Salut!


	3. Partie III

Bonjour tout l'monde! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour la dernière partie de _Passion Pecs_! Que dire de ce chapitre... Eh bien, disons que le titre va prendre tout son sens ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Celui-ci va être un peu plus carabiné que les autres en matière de lemon, mais bon, si vous êtes au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, j'imagine que ça ne vous ennuie pas krkrkr

J'en profite pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à **MlleSRL68**, il s'avère que par un merveilleux hasard il tombe aujourd'hui! nwn

Enjoy! _(the lemon)_

* * *

_PARTIE III_

_Huit mois plus tard…_

Un épais nuage de buée se créa lorsqu'Eijiro envoya un souffle d'air chaud au creux de ses mains gelées. Il les frotta entre elles, relevant les yeux sur l'immense écran qui projetait en direct les images du combat de l'entraînement du jour.

Ce soir-là, le cours de Super Héro 101 qui s'éternisait commençait enfin à toucher à sa fin. Aizawa, qui supervisait l'entraînement, leur avait donné pour consigne de faire des duels à deux, le perdant étant éliminé, et le gagnant continuant la course. Seulement, les élèves de Yuei avaient bien progressé depuis leur entrée au lycée, et avaient à présent tous leur permis provisoire en poche. Ces véritables héros en devenir se battaient entre eux avec une férocité et une rage de vaincre sans pareil.

Les dix huit élèves de la seconde A assistaient au dernier combat encore en cours : Katsuki contre Momo. La nuit était tombée sur le terrain Gamma, éclairé de gros projecteurs qui propulsaient leur lumière blanche sur les deux élèves. Yaoyorozu et Bakugo semblaient tous les deux épuisés par leurs précédents duels, et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'être prêt à laisser la victoire à l'autre. Les épaules de Momo se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique, et la cape qui la protégeait des rudes journées d'hiver avait été réduite en cendres par les explosions du blond. Katsuki, lui, avait perdu un de ses gantelet, brisé dans la bataille, et se tenait fermement le bras droit, pris de violents tremblements. En face de lui, la jeune héroïne se protégeait d'un bouclier et d'une longue épée tranchante qu'elle avait fabriqué un peu plus tôt et qui n'avaient pas encore été explosés par l'adolescent, étant à bout de forces pour pouvoir se permettre de créer de nouvelles armes. Si seulement elle avait pu fabriquer un canon ! Mais le cendré ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, l'assaillant de toutes parts.

Elle se raidit, rapprochant son bouclier contre elle, ses perles anthracites plantées dans les billes rouge sang d'en face. Si elle arrivait à le débarrasser de son dernier gantelet, elle pourrait prétendre à la victoire. Elle devait le prendre par surprise avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'attaquer, elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas qu'il récupère trop d'énergie.

De son côté, Katsuki restait sur ses gardes. Il ne sous-estimait pas sa camarade, loin de là. Il savait qu'elle avait énormément progressé et prit confiance en elle depuis le début de l'année. Là où il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle six mois plus tôt, aujourd'hui, elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aimait qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais il commençait à fatiguer, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'utiliser sa main droite pour créer ne serait-ce qu'une petite déflagration. Il avait tout donné, et honnêtement, il douillait comme un chien maintenant que l'entraînement arrivait à terme et que le contre-coup de ces longues heures de bataille commençait à se faire ressentir.

Inutile de préciser que Katsuki avait remporté tous ses combats. Il s'était battu contre une petite partie de ses camarades, et juste avant de se retrouver en face à face contre Creaty, avait combattu contre son propre compagnon. Eijiro s'était bien défendu lui aussi, et leur combat avait été acharné. Cette fichue tête de roc lui avait donné du mal.

Au début, Katsuki pensait qu'il l'aurait facilement. Kirishima semblait fatigué par ses précédents duels lui aussi, et donnait l'impression d'avoir du mal à activer son alter pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en couple que Bakugo allait prendre des pincettes avec lui, et voyant que son petit-ami montrait des signes de faiblesse, il s'était dit qu'il lui réglerait rapidement son compte avec un joli Howitzer bien carabiné. C'était sans compter sur le fait que cette fausse impression de faiblesse n'était qu'un total coup monté de la part de l'autre adolescent, qui avait attendu que son adversaire se rapproche assez de lui pour lui envoyer une droite aussi dure que la pierre en pleine mâchoire. Katsuki avait été stoppé dans son élan et avait rebondi sur le sol avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'était relevé, à la fois furieux et en pleine jubilation, prêt à lui rendre son coup en cent fois pire. Il avait essuyé un filet de sang qui s'échappait de son nez avant de se jeter de nouveau sur Red Riot, et ils avaient combattu pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Ground Zero ne finisse par remporter la victoire.

En s'approchant d'Eijiro, à terre après l'explosion qui lui avait fait perdre le duel, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout, Katsuki s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment de quoi être fier de lui. Il l'avait gratifié d'un «_ bien joué_ » accompagné d'un rictus orgueilleux qu'Eijiro lui avait rendu en lui répondant qu'il aurait sa revanche.

Kirishima avait maintenant le regard rivé vers l'écran. Après un aller retour rapide chez Recovery Girl, histoire de récupérer un peu, il était revenu auprès de ses camarades, ne voulant rater pour rien au monde la fin de ce dernier duel. _T'as pas intérêt à perdre, Katsuki !_ Se dit-il en voyant qu'à présent, son compagnon se tenait à distance de Momo et de sa lame affûtée. Et justement, ce fut la jeune femme qui fit le premier mouvement.

Alors que Katsuki semblait encore analyser la situation, totalement décalqué par le nombre grotesque d'explosions qu'il avait balancées cet après midi, Yaoyorozu se jeta sur lui en un éclair, rapide comme une flèche lancée à toute allure vers sa cible, le bouclier la protégeant, sa lame brandie en l'air, prête à s'abattre sur le jeune homme.

Katsuki écarquilla les paupières, et réagit avec une seconde de retard. Il fit un bond en arrière, levant son bras dans la direction de l'assaillante, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et eut le temps de l'atteindre de plein fouet du bout de sa lame. Elle visait le gantelet, n'ayant pour seule obsession que de le lui retirer, mais Katsuki esquiva et l'épée de l'héroïne s'accrocha au tissu de son haut, le déchirant sur toute la largeur, découvrant une grande partie de son torse et de ses pectoraux. Katsuki la repoussa d'un coup contre son bouclier qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas, et l'adolescente se remit immédiatement en garde, impressionnée par la force qu'il restait encore au jeune homme.

De son côté, Eijiro, qui suivait attentivement le combat depuis l'écran géant ouvrit de grands yeux. La caméra cadrait en un magnifique plan taille le buste musclé de son compagnon dans son haut moulant déchiré de part et d'autre, découvrant sa partie préférée de l'anatomie du jeune homme. Le carmin déglutit, le regard rivé sur l'image qui le surplombait. Un coup de coude dans son flanc le fit sortir de sa contemplation :

« Hé, fais gaffe, tu baves, fit Denki avec un large sourire enjoué.

-Qu… Arrête tes conneries, répondit-il avec un regard blasé.

-Laisse-le, tu vois bien que c'est le moment de sa vie, là, surenchérit Hanta derrière eux.

-Bon, ça suffit ! » Gronda Kirishima en les fusillant du regard, pas vraiment en colère, mais râlant plutôt pour la forme.

La totalité de la classe de Seconde A savait pour leur relation. Denki était le premier à avoir été au courant, découvrant les sentiments de son ami à l'égard de l'autre garçon. Eijiro était revenu le voir une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple pour lui annoncer joyeusement la nouvelle, accueillie avec une joie encore plus grande de la part du blond électrique. Seulement… Le jeune homme n'avait pas su tenir sa langue malgré les menaces de Katsuki, et en avait informé sa collègue Mina. À partir de ce moment là… La nouvelle n'avait plus été un secret pour personne. Évidemment, Katsuki avait été furieux contre la pile électrique et Eijiro avait du intervenir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés, mais au final, après y avoir réfléchit, Kirishima se disait qu'il valait mieux que ça se sache. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté trop longtemps le fait de devoir se cacher ou de faire semblant. Et se connaissant, il aurait merdé à un moment où un autre. De son côté, Katsuki avait gueulé, égal à lui même, mais semblait n'en avoir pas grand-chose à foutre, quand on y faisait bien attention.

Globalement, la nouvelle avait été bien accueillie par leurs camarades, qui, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les avaient félicités ou taquinés avec de larges sourires, quand d'autres préféraient ne simplement pas se mêler de leurs affaires. De toute façon, les apprentis héros de Yuei avaient plus important à faire que de s'occuper des histoires de cœur de leurs camarades.

« Momo a peut-être une chance de l'avoir, poursuivit Hanta en regardant l'écran, tirant Eijiro de ses pensées. Il tourna les yeux vers lui, une moue dubitative aux traits :

-Katsuki est plein de ressources. Je pense qu'il lui reste une bonne réserve.

-Mais bien sûr, ton mec est de loin le meilleur, on sait ! Rit Denki en passant un bras autour de son épaule avant de se faire chasser par le carmin qui se justifia :

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je dis juste que vous ne devriez pas vous fier au fait qu'il ait l'air fatigué, il fait genre mais il est encore en forme.

-Oh oh, ça sent le vécu, ça. » fit Hanta en pouffant. Le temps qu'Eijiro comprenne à quoi son ami faisait allusion, Sero et Kaminari étaient déjà repartis dans leurs pronostics.

Il releva les yeux vers l'écran à son tour. Katsuki prenait son élan avant de se jeter vers la jeune fille, préparant une sphère lumineuse au creux de sa paume gauche. Yaoyorozu se protégea vers son bouclier, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol, prête à encaisser l'explosion, mais Bakugo semblait bien décidé à en finir. Il s'était assez amusé. Il lança l'assaut, et une lumière blanche envahit l'écran, faisant plisser les yeux aux spectateurs. La détonation qui retentit du terrain Gamma fut si forte qu'elle semblait toute proche. Les élèves se retournèrent vers la source de l'explosion, un lourd nuage de fumée montant lentement vers le ciel depuis le labyrinthe de tuyaux. Le professeur s'était retourné lui aussi, et jeta un œil rapide vers l'écran devenu noir, les caméras filmant la scène ayant sûrement été balayées par la détonation. Il s'élança sans un mot vers le terrain, laissant derrière lui des élèves inquiets.

« C'est pas vrai ! Fit Tenya qui s'élança à la suite du professeur, suivit d'Ochaco et Izuku.

-Merde… » Murmura seulement Denki qui avait perdu son sourire.

Eijiro les regardait succinctement, un air nerveux au visage, inquiet lui aussi. Katsuki était-il allé trop loin ? Non, il était peut-être impulsif, mais pas idiot, il n'aurait pas…

Derrière eux, l'écran se mit à grésiller avant que l'image ne réapparaisse. Les élèves restés sur les lieux se retournèrent de concert. De la fumée brouillait la scène, et une silhouette recroquevillée se mouvait derrière. Puis, la forme se releva, ne se tenant pas tout à fait droite, son buste semblant être remué des secousses d'une toux. L'écran de fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu laissa deviner la silhouette de Momo, un bras devant le visage, se protégeant des émanations, toujours en un seul morceau et debout sur ses jambes… Avant qu'elle ne trébuche et ne tombe en avant. Aizawa et Tenya apparurent à leur tour sur l'image, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, s'assurant de son état. Voyant qu'elle allait bien, un soupir de soulagement collectif retentit dans l'assemblée. Seulement, elle n'était plus en état de combattre. Eijiro se retourna pour jeter un œil en direction du terrain gamma, la colonne de fumée s'estompant, emportée par le vent glacial qui soufflait en ce début de soirée d'hiver. Il aperçut la silhouette de Katsuki qui revenait vers le groupe. Un sourire prit possession des lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait gagné.

§§§

À la fin de cet interminable entraînement, Aizawa avait rassemblé ses élèves pour un dernier debrief, les félicitant de leur ténacité et les remerciant pour leur patience avant de les libérer pour qu'ils retournent aux vestiaires, où dans le cas de Katsuki et Momo, qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Recovery Girl pour récupérer de cette intense activité scolaire. Durant tout le monologue de son professeur, Eijiro avait eu l'esprit ailleurs. Et pour cause : les pectoraux apparents de son petit-ami qui avait pris place à ses côtés qui le narguaient depuis son haut déchiré. Kirishima appréciait particulièrement -pour ne pas dire énormément- la tenue de héros version hiver de l'autre adolescent. Une combinaison noire toujours plus moulante qui mettait ses muscles en valeur, et un col haut qui lui masquait le bas du visage. À l'heure actuelle, la tenue était en lambeaux, et le masque qui allait avec n'était plus qu'une moitié, mais cette allure lui donnait un style post-combat dont raffolait le rouge.

À la fin de son discours, le professeur renvoya les élèves qui se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, mais Kirishima, distrait, resta planté sur place. Aizawa ne manqua pas de le remarquer et en profita pour l'affubler d'une mission de la plus haute importance :

« Tiens, Kirishima, puisque tu es encore là, tu vas accompagner ces deux-là à l'infirmerie.

-Hein ? Euh, ok. »

Eijiro haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ça ne l'ennuyait pas, et si c'était pour Katsuki, c'était loin d'être un problème. Bon, Momo était là aussi, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il était toujours ravi de pouvoir aider.

Les trois adolescents prirent le chemin inverse de celui de leurs camarades pour se rendre au cabinet de Recovery Girl, devant lequel Kirishima attendit patiemment que l'héroïne leur prodigue les soins nécessaires. Heureusement, l'opération ne fut pas longue et les deux élèves ressortirent une poignée de minutes plus tard. Nouvel aller-retour pour retourner à leur tour aux vestiaires, laissant Momo devant celui des filles, Eijiro s'assurant qu'elle aille bien, la jeune femme lui assurant qu'elle avait reprit des forces, et les deux garçons la quittèrent pour pousser la porte des vestiaires hommes.

Quand ils entrèrent, Tenya et Izuku venaient de finir de se changer et étaient sur le départ. En voyant le duo passer la porte, le délégué s'approcha d'eux, les sourcils froncés :

« Bakugo-kun, tu y as été un peu fort, tout à l'heure ! Tu aurais pu blesser Yaoyorozu ! Tu dois être plus prudent avec tes camarades !

-Tu vas pas commencer à m'emmerder, si ? Grogna Katsuki en le dépassant pour aller se planter devant son casier, et j'te signale que c'est pas parce que c'est une meuf que j'dois y aller mollo avec elle.

-Surveille ton langage !

-Lâche-moi la grappe, bordel ! »

Eijiro vint s'interposer entre eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de Katsuki, s'excusant auprès de Tenya :

« Iida, il est fatigué, je pense que tu devrais laisser passer pour cette fois. »

Katsuki râla qu'il n'était pas _fatigué_, mais Iida et Eijiro l'ignorèrent, se fixant quelques secondes. Le délégué finit par soupirer, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, tournant le buste comme s'il allait partir avant de terminer :

« Très bien. Il regarda ses deux camarades un instant, mais rentrez directement après avoir fini de vous changer.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? T'es pas ma daronne ! Casse-toi, maintenant ! Rugit Katsuki, mais Tenya était déjà parti. Eijiro soupira, se retournant vers le cendré qui commençait à grincer des dents.

-C'est bon, détend-toi, ils sont partis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être casse couilles, ce putain de…

-Katsuki, relax, commence pas à t'énerver. T'as remporté le combat ! C'est génial, fit Eijiro qui tenta de lancer son petit-ami sur un autre sujet.

-Bien sûr que j'ai gagné, c'était couru d'avance, répondit le cendré en se laissant retomber sur un banc, retirant son gantelet avant de le poser à sa droite.

-T'as été super fort, sourit Kirishima en s'asseyant à sa gauche. J'espérais pouvoir t'avoir, mais j'ai encore du chemin à faire, on dirait.

-T'étais pas mal non plus. » répondit Katsuki avec un rictus.

Eijiro lui rendit son sourire, mais son attention fut captée par autre chose. Il baissa les yeux sur le buste de son compagnon. Ses tétons étaient apparents, découverts par le tissu déchiré. Katsuki remarqua que les yeux de son petit-ami avaient quitté les siens, et ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre vers quoi ce dernier s'attardait. Il ricana de nouveau :

« Arrête de me mater.

-Hein ? Eijiro cligna des yeux avant de bredouiller, j'te mate pas !

-Si, tu me mates !

-Mais non !

-Mens pas. Tu me prends pour un con ? »

Bakugo s'était penché vers lui, lui mettant ses pectoraux juste sous le nez. C'était plus fort que lui, Kirishima ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau avant de se rendre compte de son erreur, mais il était trop tard. Katsuki était déjà en train de se marrer, content de l'avoir fait tomber dans le piège le plus cramé de tous les temps.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Mais Katsuki l'avait coupé en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les deux mains en l'air comme un coupable pris en flag, Eijiro resta immobile une ou deux secondes avant de se laisser embarquer dans le baiser. Lorsque le cendré reprit ses distances, le carmin était aussi rouge que les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front. Il bredouilla :

« Je… Dépêchons-nous de rentrer.

-Pourquoi ? Tenya va pas nous fliquer tu sais.

-Non, c'est pas ça. »

Katsuki leva un sourcil. Eijiro se tortillait sur le banc, lui lançant des regards insistants. Le cendré grogna :

« Bon, explique-toi parce que je vois pas où tu veux en venir, là.

-Mais Katsuki ! C'est pas compliqué ! Souffla le rouge avant de bredouiller : j'ai envie de toi… »

Cette fois-ci, un large sourire prit possession des lèvres du blond.

« Ah, j'comprends mieux. »

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Pourquoi rentrer à l'internat quand on peut faire ça ici ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Eijiro qui se décomposait littéralement, mais t'es malade, et si quelqu'un entre ? »

Le cendré se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il verrouilla avant revenir auprès du carmin, un poing sur la hanche :

« Plus d'excuses.

-Gh… »

Eijiro le fixait avec une moue peu convaincue. S'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires ? Ç'aurait été mentir de dire que ça ne l'excitait pas, mais sa part lucide avait trop peur du danger. Sérieux, si quelqu'un les trouvait en pleine affaire… Il n'osait même pas y penser. Mais Katsuki trancha pour lui. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla en face de son compagnon, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux pour lui faire écarter les cuisses. Eijiro frôla la syncope.

« A-Attends, Katsuki ! Stop ! Mais le cendré avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture, arrête tes conneries ! »

Malheureusement -ou pas- pour lui, son petit-ami faisait la sourde oreille, alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir son pantalon, il lui lança un regard provocateur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la bosse qui déformait son boxer :

« Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu peux me dire non avec une trique comme ça ?

-Mais pas ici ! J'te jure, on va… »

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque l'autre garçon tira sur son boxer, découvrant sa queue gorgée sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester pour tenter d'arrêter son compagnon que celui-ci l'avait déjà prise en bouche. Eijiro se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un soupir de bien-être. Katsuki, les doigts enroulés autour de la base de son sexe, y fit glisser sa langue de bas en haut sans le quitter des yeux. Kirishima sentit son bas-ventre faire un triple salto arrière, en même temps que sa raison faisait ses bagages et s'en allait très, très loin. Katsuki murmura, son souffle mourant sur la virilité de son compagnon :

« Alors ? C'est bizarre, on t'entend plus.

-… T'abuse… » Furent les seules paroles qu'Eijiro fut en mesure de prononcer.

Katsuki ricana, fier de son petit effet, avant de faire de nouveau glisser ses lèvres autour de sa verge. Alors qu'il entamait un long et lent mouvement de va et vient, les doigts d'Eijiro se cramponnaient au banc. Quand le cendré laissa son sexe venir s'enfoncer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, Kirishima renversa sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir. Putain, il avait un sacré talent pour les pipes ! Lentement, ses doigts quittèrent le bois froid du banc pour venir se perdre dans les mèches blondes. Il entrouvrit les paupières, observant son petit-ami en pleine action, le regard brouillé par le plaisir.

Pendant qu'Eijiro laissait échapper un grondement de bien-être, les doigts de Katsuki se resserrèrent sur ses cuisses qu'il agrippait fermement. À chaque nouvel a-coup, il tentait de prendre le sexe de son compagnon encore plus profond au fond de sa gorge. L'épaisseur de celui-ci lui donnait un peu de mal, mais depuis quelques mois, il s'appliquait à prendre quelques millimètres de plus à chaque fois. L'idée d'une gorge profonde lui plaisait pas mal, et au fur et à mesure que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de son compagnon coulait sur sa langue, le goût légèrement amer lui envahissant la bouche, il devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il accélérait la cadence, s'appliquant à dessiner les contours de sa verge avec sa langue, arrachant à Eijiro des grondements d'extase à chaque fois que celle-ci passait sur son frein. Autour de ses mèches, ses mains se crispèrent. Il souffla entre deux gémissements :

« … T'es pressé ou quoi ? » Fit-il dans un rire.

Pour toute réponse, le cendré lâcha sa queue dans un bruit de succion humide, avant d'y faire glisser sa langue depuis la base jusqu'en haut du gland, ses prunelles rouges ancrées dans celle d'en face, les fixant avec insistance et appétit.

« Je vais te prendre sur le champ si tu continues comme ça…

-Qu'est ce que t'attends ? » Répondit-il, un sourcil levé. Son souffle vint mourir sur son membre, le faisant frémir.

Les lèvres du carmin se déformèrent dans un rictus. Il resserra son emprise sur le crâne du blond pour lui faire prendre son sexe entier en bouche, le maintenant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le bout de sa queue s'enfonça au fond de sa gorge. Katsuki plissa les paupières, sentant son propre membre se durcir de plus en plus à mesure que la fellation s'éternisait, mais retira rapidement sa tête lorsqu'un haut le cœur le prit. Un épais filet de salive reliait encore ses lèvres gorgées de sang au sexe d'Eijiro, qu'il regarda les yeux embués de larmes, haletant.

« Désolé… » Bredouilla le rouge, mais Katsuki prit appui sur le banc pour se redresser et venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avec envie avant de la lécher, un air dangereusement lubrique aux traits. Eijiro déglutit.

La voix rauque de Katsuki le fit longuement frémir :

« J'te préviens, on sort pas d'ici tant que tu m'as pas baisé. »

Le cendré passa ses bras autour des épaules musclées de l'autre jeune homme, en train de défaillir sur le banc sur lequel il se tenait. Il ricana, assez fier de voir la tournure que prenaient les évènements, et surtout ravi que Kirishima soit tout bonnement incapable de lui dire _non_. En tous cas, vu sa tête, et vu à quel point son sexe était dur et gorgé de sang, il ne pouvait qu'accepter son caprice. Alors que le blond explosif s'asseyait sur ses cuisses, ouvrant d'une main la boucle de la ceinture de sa tenue de héros, le carmin l'empoigna par la taille pour le relever. Katsuki fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à grogner de mécontentement, quand la poigne ferme avec laquelle Eijiro enserrait ses hanches le retourna et vint le plaquer contre la rangée de casiers qui faisaient face au banc sur lequel il était précédemment assis. Le cendré se retrouvait plaqué à la paroi métallique et glacée, bloqué entre la porte du casier et le corps musclé d'Eijiro qui le maintenait fermement en place.

Il sentit son torse venir se coller contre son dos, et son érection se glisser entre ses fesses, même malgré l'épaisseur de son pantalon. De sa taille, ses mains se faufilèrent sous son haut moulant, caressant avec avidité ses abdominaux, remontant jusqu'à ses pectoraux, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons qu'il pinça doucement.

Lorsque les canines acérées de l'adolescent vinrent se planter dans sa nuque, Katsuki se cambra dans un gémissement aigu difficilement contenu, sentant son bas ventre se retourner à la sensation du long et agréable frisson qui lui courut le long de l'échine. Un souffle chaud s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et il tourna légèrement le visage vers celui de son compagnon qui s'empressa de venir happer ses lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi… » Réussit-il à susurrer entre deux baisers brûlants. Faisant durer le plaisir, Eijiro resserra son emprise sur les deux boules de chair qu'il tenait entre ses index et ses pouces, les pinçant plus fort, les tirant, les frottant du bout des doigts alors que contre lui, Bakugo avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses grognements de plaisir.

« T'es sensible, ici ? Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Boucle-la, putain… »

Kirishima ricana, et vint poser ses lèvres aux creux de sa nuque pour y laisser un suçon rougeâtre. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à sucer sa peau, ses mains s'affairaient plus bas, s'acharnant sur les pectoraux musclés de son petit ami. Il les palpait, les serrait l'un contre l'autre, au fur et à mesure qu'il retroussait son haut noir jusqu'en haut de son torse. Lorsque le buste de Katsuki fut enfin à découvert, Eijiro passa la tête par dessus son épaule pour y jeter un coup d'œil, et ricana en avisant ses tétons gonflés par la simulation dont il l'avait gratifié.

« T'as vu comme tu pointes ? Fit-il en mordillant son lobe.

-Eijiro, j'te jure que je vais te buter. » Gronda le cendré en étouffant un gémissement de bien-être.

Les doigts du carmin finirent par glisser sur son ventre pour venir se faufiler dans son pantalon qui commençait à glisser sur ses hanches, la ceinture débouclée émettant un léger cliquetis. Sa main passa sur son pubis avant d'appuyer sur son sexe durcit et humide de pré-sperme, et Katsuki siffla entre ses dents lorsque les doigts de son compagnon s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour entamer un léger mouvement de pompe. Son autre main quitta son buste à son tour et l'adolescent glissa deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres du blond, que ce dernier s'empressa de prendre en bouche sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'Eijiro les ressortis, humides et encore reliés à sa bouche par un filet de salive, il les fit glisser sur ses fesses avant de faire entrer une première phalange en lui, rapidement suivie du doigt entier. Contre lui, le jeune homme se cambra, envahit d'une soudaine chaleur en sentant les doigts de son compagnon se faufiler dans ses chairs. Il se mordit la lèvre, impatient, et haleta quand le deuxième poussa contre son entrée pour le pénétrer à son tour.

Le buste plaqué contre son dos, Eijiro s'impatientait lui aussi, enivré par les gémissements lascifs et surtout peu contenus de son compagnon. Il accélérait la cadence, passant de va et vient rapides à mouvements en ciseaux, sentant le corps de son petit-ami tressauter contre lui. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

« Je peux y aller ? Lui murmura-t-il.

-J'attends que ça, je te ferai remarquer. » Souffla Katsuki.

Le rouge déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, avant de retirer doucement ses doigts pour venir déposer son gland contre son entrée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser, il s'arrêta :

« Ah, attends… T'as une capote ?

-On s'en fout, magne-toi !

-Mais… T'es sûr ? J'veux dire, et si je… Si j'me lâche en toi ? Et puis…

-Tu parles trop, putain ! Dépêche-toi, je vais pas te supplier ! »

La remarque arracha un rire au carmin :

« C'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure. Ce que tu peux être impatient… »

Alors que le cendré ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, prêt à envoyer violemment chier l'autre garçon, ce dernier glissa son sexe en lui sans prévenir. Katsuki se cambra, serra les poings, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque qu'il ne put contenir sous la surprise. La queue d'Eijiro, déjà lubrifiée par sa propre salive, était entrée jusqu'à la base, jusqu'au fond de son ventre. Ce salopard n'y allait pas de main morte ! Et il devait avouer qu'il douillait un peu. Il serra les dents, sentant ses chairs le brûler. Il grogna :

« Espèce d'enflure ! Tu… Ah ! » Mais il fut coupé par les premiers va et vient de l'autre adolescent, qui, commençant à le connaître, savait quels étaient ses points faibles.

Ses deux mains était fermement agrippées à ses hanches, le maintenant en place, pendant qu'il tapait au fond de lui. Il tentait d'atteindre ce point qui le faisait gémir plus aigu que d'habitude, et au vu des cris qu'il poussait, il semblait bien parti. Eijiro eut un rictus et se pencha sur lui pour lui souffler :

« C'est bizarre, _on t'entend plus_. » Répéta-t-il avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix. Katsuki sembla vouloir surenchérir, mais un nouveau de coup de rein lui arracha un geignement qui le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu aligner deux mots. Ses hanches se faisaient soulever à chaque coup dont le gratifiait son compagnon, et même si la douleur le gênait encore un peu, il sentait le sexe d'Eijiro frotter à chaque aller-retour contre sa prostate, lui procurant un long et agréable frisson. Il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, et le carmin vint déposer ses lèvres au creux de son cou, léchant sa peau laiteuse, y plantant les crocs, la marquant de suçons brunâtres. Katsuki siffla entre ses dents en sentant celles de son petit-ami s'enfoncer dans sa chair :

« Fais gaffe bordel, tu vas me faire des marques !

-C'est le but, rit Eijiro en passant l'arrête de son nez contre son oreille.

-J'te jure que si les autres les voient, j'te bute ! »

Le carmin ignora royalement les menaces de son adorable compagnon, et, retenant toujours sa taille d'une main, vint poser l'autre contre le métal froid du casier, glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Katsuki, eux aussi appuyés contre la paroi. Alors qu'il reprenait ses coups, encouragé par les gémissements du blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire glisser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, humant son odeur, la couvrant de baisers. Il sentait l'autre adolescent frémir contre lui, sans pour autant lui voler dans les plumes comme il aurait pourtant pu le faire. Eijiro ricana. Il était heureux d'être le seul à connaître cette facette de lui. Il passa le visage par dessus son épaule :

« Embrasse-moi.

-Putain… »

Malgré tout, le cendré tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, venant capturer ses lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent seulement, d'abord, avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent et que le chaste baiser ne devienne langoureux et passionné. Eijiro resserra son emprise sur la main et la taille de son petit-ami, approfondissant ses coups de bassin, grognant de plaisir à la sensation de l'intérieur doux, -et putain- si chaud de l'autre adolescent. Il venait à peine de commencer à bouger et il sentait déjà à deux doigts ! C'était pas possible d'être aussi agréable. Il accéléra les va et vient, enivré et grisé par le plaisir qu'ils partageaient.

Contre son buste, Katsuki était lui aussi étourdi par la sensation du membre de son compagnon en lui, de son torse plaqué contre son dos, de ses lèvres scellées aux siennes. Il sentait son ventre se tordre à chaque frisson que lui procurait le carmin, excité par la fellation qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus tôt, et par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours fait ça dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre -enfin, surtout dans celle d'Eijiro- et il n'imaginait pas que changer d'endroit pourrait être stimulant à ce point. À vrai dire, il fallait avouer que cet endroit n'était pas anodin… Ils pourraient de faire surprendre à tout moment, par cet insupportable délégué ou même pire, par un prof. Alors bien sûr, c'était stressant, mais c'était aussi _terriblement excitant_.

De toute façon, vu la cadence et l'angle qu'avait choisi Eijiro pour taper au fond de lui, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il sentait ses jambes trembler, et se retenait difficilement en s'appuyant contre le casier, ses gémissements rauques mourant dans sa gorge, étouffés par le baiser ardent qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, beaucoup trop fier pour ça, mais il adorait qu'il le prenne de cette façon, brutalement, sans prendre de gants, ce qui était bien loin des mouvements hésitants de leurs débuts. Un nouveau coup au fond de lui qui le fit se cambrer, et le cendré quitta les lèvres d'Eijiro, incapable de retenir un cri lascif. Il planta ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure, sentant le contour de ses yeux le brûler, son visage et son dos chauffer. Derrière lui, Kirishima accélérait la cadence, le nez plongé dans son cou, et Bakugo étouffa un hoquet de plaisir. Merde ! S'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Alors que sur la paroi métallique du casier, ses doigts se crispaient, un coup de hanche bien placé le fit se tendre de tous ses membres.

« Aaaah ! »

Il serra immédiatement les dents, mais fut incapable d'étouffer un autre cri lorsque son compagnon fit de nouveau glisser ses deux mains sur son torse pour se saisir de ses deux pointes roses, qu'il pinça doucement entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Arrêtes, je sais que t'adore ça. » Ricana le carmin en tirant sur ses tétons.

Le cendré siffla entre ses dents, sentant le sang lui monter au visage. _Adorer_, il ne savait pas, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient putain de sensibles et que si cet espèce d'imbécile continuait à tirer dessus comme ça, il allait se manger un coup ! Heureusement pour lui, Kirishima finit par lâcher les deux petits morceaux de chair pour palper généreusement ses pectoraux. Il étouffa un gémissement, excité par la double sensation, avant que la paume chaude de l'autre garçon ne redescende jusque sur son pubis, se saisissant de la base de son sexe. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Déjà qu'il était à deux doigts, s'il commençait à s'amuser à faire ça, ça n'allait pas le faire ! Ou plutôt : ça allait carrément le faire. Et au dessus de lui, Eijiro avait l'air de l'avoir compris, car il le masturbait en cadence avec les va et vient dont il le gratifiait, se fiant à ses gémissements, accélérant le rythme et approfondissant ses coups de hanche. Il était au bord de l'orgasme lui aussi, et sentir l'anneau de chair de son compagnon se resserrer de la sorte autour de lui ne faisait qu'augmenter cette sensation qui gonflait de plus en plus dans son bas-ventre. Un grondement animal s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées :

« Putain, Katsuki, j'vais… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il sentit le corps de son compagnon frémir contre lui, se contracter, et dans un gémissement aigu, le cendré se vida longuement dans sa main, peinant ensuite à reprendre son souffle, secoué des coups de rein de Kirishima et du tremblement qui prenait tous ses membres, l'électrisant de la tête aux pieds.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eijiro pour jouir à son tour, enfouissant le visage dans la nuque du blond dont il l'inspira l'odeur, resserrant son emprise sur ses hanches qu'il marqua de zébrures rouges, sentant sa semence se répandre dans l'intérieur chaud du corps de l'autre garçon. Ces derniers va et vient se firent plus long, plus lents, et, haletant, il finit par se retirer dans un bruit humide, un filet de sperme le reliant encore à son entrée.

Katsuki grimaça lorsque la verge de son compagnon le quitta, et serra les dents en sentant les fluides de ce dernier se mettre à couler entre ses cuisses. Il sentait ses jambes fébriles, vidées de leurs forces, et tituba jusque sur le banc situé près du casier sur lequel il se laissa tomber maladroitement, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Eijiro, quant à lui, était occupé à remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches, la ceinture toujours entre les mains lorsqu'il entendit la voix rauque l'interpeller :

« Viens ici. »

Le carmin leva un sourcil et s'approcha du banc sur lequel son compagnon était assis. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, ce qu'il fit innocemment avant que le blond explosif ne le saisisse par le bras pour le tirer sur lui. Leurs visages n'étaient à présent séparés que d'un ou deux centimètres à peine.

« Je veux un deuxième round, articula Katsuki d'une voix suave.

-Euh… » Fut le seul mot qu'Eijiro réussit à articuler, les joues rouges, pris de court par la demande de son petit-ami et par le regard brouillé de désir qu'il avait planté dans le sien.

Et il était supposé lui dire non ? Il aurait du lui dire non alors que le mec le plus canon de Tokyo lui demandait de lui rouler dessus une seconde fois ?

D'un autre côté, il commençait à se faire tard, et en ne les voyant pas revenir, il se pourrait bien que quelqu'un ait l'idée de venir les chercher ici… Mais Katsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre, l'attirant au dessus de lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le banc, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, les mordillant sans le quitter du regard. Cet espèce de sale manipulateur savait y faire !

Penché au dessus de lui, enrôlé dans un baiser de plus en plus bouillant, Kirishima se sentait de nouveau durcir, et une décharge électrique le traversa lorsque la main du cendré fit son chemin jusqu'à l'ouverture de son pantalon qu'il venait de refermer inutilement, vu que Bakugo l'ouvrit de nouveau d'une main habile pour la glisser dans son boxer trempé des fluides de leur précédent ébat et de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui continuait de s'écouler.

Eijiro fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais Katsuki happa ses lèvres, tout en guidant son sexe contre son entrée dilatée et lubrifiée. Dès que son gland entra en contact avec sa peau, Kirishima sentit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait s'envoler comme par magie et étouffa un soupir de satisfaction en s'enfonçant une seconde fois jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur du cendré qui se cambra en gémissant de bien-être, un rictus déformé par le plaisir aux lèvres, ravi de voir qu'il avait encore eu raison de son petit-ami.

Mais rapidement, les mains d'Eijiro retrouvèrent leur chemin jusque sur les pectoraux musclés du jeune homme, et furent vite rejointes par les lèvres de celui-ci, qui vinrent se poser autour des mamelons roses du blond. Blond qui se redressa sur ses coudes le visage soudainement rouge, mais qui fut coupé dans son élan lorsque les canines acérées du carmin se plantèrent doucement dans sa peau.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Aaah !… »

Pour toute réponse, Eijiro lâcha momentanément la pointe de chair, soufflant, « Je croyais que_ tu_ voulais un deuxième round » avant de passer avec avidité sa langue tout autour de son mamelon durcit et à présent au summum de sa sensibilité. L'adolescent allait répliquer quand son petit-ami happa son téton entre ses lèvres :

« Stop ! Hé ! Ne l'aspire pas ! Ghh… »

Merde, merde, _merde_ ! À force de jouer avec, ce sale con les avait rendu super sensibles ! Et le pire, _le pire_, c'est que ça l'excitait ! Il sentait son ventre se tordre à chaque fois que la langue du rouge passait sur sa boule de chair.

Pendant ce temps-là, Eijiro, lui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait encore de l'énergie pour une deuxième session ? Très bien, alors il allait le vider de ses forces, quitte à devoir le porter jusqu'à l'internat après ! Quoi que, s'il faisait ça, il pouvait d'ores et déjà creuser sa tombe… Mais en attendant, il était excité lui aussi, surtout à cause des gémissements que poussait à présent son partenaire, et qu'il n'arrivait apparemment pas à contenir. Putain, pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi baisable, lui, aussi ?

Il lâcha le téton qu'il malmenait du bout des dents pour se saisir de l'autre, tout en donnant un premier coup de rein à son petit-ami qui, la tête rejetée en arrière, se mordait la lèvre, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les soupirs qui lui échappaient. Voyant que l'effet semblait plus qu'efficace, le carmin reprit les va et vient, sa calent rapidement sur un rythme rapide et puissant, à tel point qu'il devait retenir son partenaire par la taille pour ne pas le faire tomber du banc à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui.

Le cliquetis de sa boucle de ceinture accompagnait ses mouvements, se mêlant à la voix rauque du cendré et à ses propres grognements de plaisir. L'emprise de Katsuki se resserrait autour de lui, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément à son dos musclé. Eijiro se saisit de sa cuisse qu'il fit habilement passer par dessus son épaule, tapant plus profond au fond de lui, passant à chaque va et vient sur son point sensible, pendant que Katsuki étouffait ses cris comme il le pouvait d'une main plaquée contre sa bouche.

Eijiro accélérait la cadence, les lèvres toujours collées contre son torse, les faisant remonter jusque dans son cou, y glissant la langue, procurant à Katsuki un long et grisant frisson qui lui fit cambrer le dos encore plus, venant coller son sexe et son ventre contre celui de son compagnon, musclé et durcit par l'effort. Sa tempe frottant contre la joue du carmin, il haletait de plaisir à chaque coup qu'il recevait, sentant son intérieur sensible se resserrer et l'orgasme remonter rapidement, l'enivrant d'une nouvelle vague d'une chaleur intense qui le prenait de la tête aux pieds, à tel point qu'il se mettait lui aussi à bouger ses hanches, avide de ressentir encore plus de plaisir, écartant les cuisses pour recevoir son compagnon aussi profondément que possible en lui.

Sous eux, le banc commençait à difficilement tenir le coup, ses pieds de bois grinçant sur le sol dallé, sa structure malmenée flanchant dangereusement à chaque fois que le carmin donnait au cendré d'un coup de rein puissant… Un peu trop puissant peut-être, car celui-ci émit un craquement plaintif, totalement ignorés par les deux adolescent obnubilés par leurs ébats.

Quand Kirishima planta ses crocs acérés dans le cou laiteux de son compagnon, il se crispa tout entier, plantant ses ongles dans son dos musclé et y laissant par la même occasion de larges marques rouges. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu, diablement sensuel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter le sang à la tête du rouge qui, à bout de souffle lui aussi, planta ses dents plus fort dans la chair qui lui était offerte, jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique sur son palais. Il recula rapidement en entendant son compagnon grogner de mécontentement, et tira un rictus embêté en voyant la marque dans le cou du blond. Oups, il avait merdé là. Il allait le tuer ! Il choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Katsuki n'était pas dupe :

« Putain, tu m'as fait super mal ! Tu m'as fait saigner ou quoi ?

-… Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'te jure que si j'ai une marque, j'te castre !

-T'es cruel ! »

Le cendré le fit taire en posant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, susurrant :

« Si t'as encore de l'énergie pour beugler comme ça, baise-moi plus fort. »

Eijiro sentit le sang lui monter instantanément au cerveau. Pourvoir dire ça sans être gêné… C'était si viril ! Il ne put qu'assouvir la demande de son petit ami et accélérer la cadence, frappant plus fort au fond de lui, jusqu'à ce que les geignements d'extase du blond ne deviennent de plus en plus aigus et que ce dernier ne vienne une seconde fois, éjaculant sur son propre ventre, maculant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux de fluides. Eijiro ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, plus que revigoré par cette magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui, juste sous ses yeux : Katsuki, un bras replié devant le visage, les lèvres rougies par les nombreuses morsures qu'il s'était infligées, les joues brûlantes, les cheveux en bataille et le regard humide, luisant d'un éclat de lubricité. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hachée, ses jambes tremblantes libéraient lentement leur emprise sur les hanches du carmin pendant que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Kirishima lança un sourire à son partenaire avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se redressa, prêt à se retirer, mais son regard se posa sur le torse de Bakugo, luisant de sa propre semence. Il se pencha de nouveau en avant, et passa sa langue le long du ventre du cendré, la faisant glisser entre ses abdominaux musclés, récoltant sa liqueur amère au passage sous le regard à la fois dubitatif et crispé du principal intéressé. Puis, il revint capturer ses lèvres, faisant glisser sa langue humide contre la sienne. Katsuki se recula brusquement, grondant à l'égard de l'autre adolescent :

« Putain, Eijiro ! C'est dégueulasse, merde !

-J'trouve pas, ça a ton goût, répondit le rouge en se passant le bout de la langue sur les lèvres.

-Bordel !… Crève ! »

Le visage rouge de honte, le bras levé devant le visage, occupé à s'essuyer furieusement la bouche du revers de la manche de son costume, Katsuki envoya une explosion à Eijiro qui activa son alter pour s'en protéger, à moitié hilare, se faisant plus chatouiller qu'autre chose par les étincelles du blond. Il finit par réussir à lui dérober un autre baiser, sous le regard meurtrier de son petit-ami.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, rit Eijiro, avant d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres : je t'aime.

-Gh… Moi aussi, abruti. »

§§§

La journée du lendemain avait été semblable à un jour de semaine des plus banal. Une matinée de cours théoriques, des maths et de l'anglais, pour le plus grand bonheur du carmin qui soupirait toutes les deux minutes et qui se faisait fusiller du regard par son professeur particulier aux cheveux en pétard dès qu'il faisait mine de se désintéresser du cours une pause déjeuner en compagnie de Sero, Denki et Mina, fidèles à eux-mêmes et un après-midi de pratique plutôt sportif qui les avait bien fait transpirer, comme tout entraînement digne de ce nom.

Les élèves de la Seconde A étaient retournés aux vestiaires pour se changer avant de rentrer aux dortoirs d'High Alliance. Les discussion allaient bon train pendant que les garçons se débarrassaient de leur tenues de héros, quand Kaminari donna un coup de coude dans le flanc d'Eijiro, un large rictus aux lèvres. Le carmin sut immédiatement que son ami allait encore lui sortir une énormité.

« Hé, mon pote, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?

-… De quoi tu parles ? Fit le rouge, légèrement méfiant. Le sourire goguenard du blond électrique n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Mec, arrête. T'as des griffures de trois kilomètres de long dans le dos, et j'te signale que tout le monde les a vues.

-C'est… pas ce que tu crois, fut tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de répondre, ne trouvant pas mieux à balancer. Pendant ce temps là, Kaminari, hilare, enfonçait le clou :

-Oh, commence pas. En plus… Il pointa Katsuki du pouce, occupé à se déshabiller juste derrière eux, tu vas pas me dire que les marques de dents qu'il a dans le cou, il se les ait faites toutes seules, si ?

-Chuuut, moins fort ! Gronda Eijiro en jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que les paroles d'une certaine pile électrique n'aient pas été entendues par la totalité des garçons de la Seconde A.

-Ça va, tranquille, de toute façon tout le monde est au cour…

-Tais-toi ! » Fit Kirishima en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

Mais dans son élan, il fit basculer Kaminari en arrière, qui retomba lourdement sur le banc. Un craquement lourd retentit dans la salle des vestiaires, faisant se retourner tous leurs camarades vers la source du bruit, avant que les pieds du dit banc ne lâchent et que le pauvre Denki se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air dans les débris de bois. Eijiro s'empressa de l'aider à se relever en s'excusant, pendant que la pile électrique râlait contre « ce fichu matériel défectueux », et il croisa le regard de son compagnon, un large sourire aux lèvres, ayant l'air de se retenir d'exploser de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. Kirishima lui, ne put s'en empêcher, et tapa gentiment l'épaule de son ami lorsque celui-ci fut de nouveau sur pieds.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Ce banc était pourri, ça devait forcément finir par arriver !

-Pardon, mec, j'me moque pas de toi j'te jure…

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Ce soir là, hormis les deux principaux intéressés, personne ne comprit pourquoi Eijiro et Katsuki avaient l'air de trouver si hilarant le fait que ce pauvre banc ait rendu l'âme sous le poids de Denki.

Et… Tout compte fait, c'était peut être mieux qu'ils soient les seuls à le savoir.

_Fin_

* * *

Et voilàààààà. Quoi de mieux que de terminer par un banc cassé et un couple plus complice que jamais? Et évidemment, c'est Denki qui trinque mais bon, il l'a cherché.

Bref, je vous remercie profondément d'avoir lu cette connerie, merci à ceux qui m'ont témoigné leur intérêt, je m'attendais honnêtement pas à autant de succès_ (ptdr en disant ça on croirait que j'ai pété tous les scores alors que pas du tout)_ et je vous adore parce que vous me lisez!

Sur ce, je vous donne rdv_ samedi prochain_ pour _Le fils d'un Royaume_, d'ici là, profitez bien du soleil, pour ceux qui passent le bac VOUS ALLEZ LUI LATTER LA GUEULE, pour ceux qui, comme moi, doivent aller au fucking rattrapages _(oui)_ VOUS ALLEZ LEUR LATTER LA GUEULE AUSSI, pour les autres qui ont aussi besoin de courage PRENEZ C'EST CADEAU!

Allez bye!


End file.
